Final Fantasy XI Series 1
by Magus Sekai
Summary: Based on Squaresoft's realm of Vana Di'el. The world continues to grow, and the events continue at an even pace, and remember always this memorable cast. Some revisions have been made as well, thanks to fans for pointing things out. Ch' 16 Up, R+R!
1. Final Fantasy XI Chapter 1 Parcel

FINAL FANTASY XI  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
Parcel  
  
Silence spread across the plain like an infectious disease, even if it left pleasant symptoms. It was eerie, and the black clad shadow who ran about it felt a bit dismal. A cape added to the silhouette, he looked like a phantom storming across the fields. It was 5 O'clock in the morning; angst filled the heart of the weary traveler. Delivering a package was not the hardest of tasks, but having left so late from his home on the Ronfaure country side paved way to make the young man trek through the night. Fingerless gloves wrapped tight, a slight creasing noise emitted from leather on palms. It made the figure even more uneasy, would he be drawing himself to being prey to any wayward beasts?  
  
At least he was attired well for the humid weather; a combination of silk pants and a sleeveless shirt, with aforementioned gloves and cape; all black. It was fitting, Magus Sekai was a Black Mage of the federation of Windurst. It was a quiet, peaceful civilization run by Taru Taru, small mouse-like people with an affinity for magic. The perfect place for him and his master to live. A Black Mage serving under a Blue Mage, Force living under the teachings of Nature. Magus was an apprentice to an old man, one of the Blue Monster Arts, and to Magus a father figure.  
  
His thoughts drifted back to his master; Magus questioned why he had been sent with this parcel across the Ronfaure borders and past the Windurst territories into Elvaan land. The Elvaan were strict, and almost a bit against the teaching of those who lived by nature and magic, which made Magus worry a bit. Not only was he a Hume in the S'an Doria world, but he was one who used magic. He hoped not to get struck down by any guards who wouldn't permit him on into the city he sought out.  
  
Something out in the distance? Magus would be rudely awakened by a larged cracking sound some where out on the horizon, which wasn't far being his position a hill. Was it a person, a monster, or something else? There was no way of telling, and his heart was a little uneasy again. He would try to make the first sound but...  
  
"Hey, who the hell is that!?"  
  
It was a female voice, a bit harsh for Magus's tastes as well. It wasn't so much that he considered himself a wimp, but that if he were expecting to here the voice of a girl or woman in this particular situation, he would have hoped for a better situation. He would once again attempt to open his mouth to speak, but this time he was cut off by her actions. High into the air a shadow leapt, and she was down upon him with a heel to the chest. Whilst he opened his eyes, recovering from the blow that sent him down, Magus Sekai found himself staring right up at an Elvaan girl.  
  
She wasn't that bad looking either, he considered. Scarlet hued pants, of similar material to his own, and cascading straps up a pale shirt with discernable color in this pale moonlight. A head band, that even appeared to be a chin guard in some ways, and long shaded blonde hair that was long enough that as she leaned over it hung in his eyes. It would all be sort of inviting if one of three points of a lance aimed at his face.  
  
"Hey, stop it!" Finally unable to take his abscense in the conversation that must've led him to this position, he made an outburst. "Leave me alone, I'm warning you..." The girl would tilt her head, and the lance too. A snort of contempt would proceed her leaning off of him and dusting herself off. Shaking her head, Magus was perplexed until she finally would emit an explanation of sorts.  
  
"Oh, it's just a Hume. " Apparently the Elvaan was just like the rest, without passion for those of a different race. Her lance would be twirled just for show, Magus assumed intimidation, before being prodded into the ground, blunt end first. A small cloud of dust would settle, and give something to fix on during the silent period. She would return her gaze to him, a scowl that seemed to hide a smirk.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Her question made Magus a bit upset; he was still in Ronfaure was he not? He voiced such a opinion, with an expression of aggrivation. "Hey, what's the deal? It isn't like I'm in Saruta Baruta!" He would assume that he had not reached her domain, the grass had not dissolved into desert land just yet. If fact turning behind him, he could see the forests of Ronfaure still, and possibly the shadows of the small Taru Taru people.  
  
"Actually, you entered S'an Doria territory a while ago." She would grimace, perhaps she was thinking those Elvaan thoughts of disdain and distrust. Magus noticed she carried a bit more zest than those of her race that would enter the local pubs of his Windurst locale, or come to his mentor's shop to buy herbs. His mentor, the parcel! How could he forget?  
  
"Hey, I have some stuff to attend to you know... " Magus would dust his own clothing off as she had done, and rose to his feet. Scanning the horizon, and approaching sun, he could only determine that the direction in which he had been attacked was the one in which to head. A few steps in, he would find himself once again before the Elvaan, who had seemingly jumped over him and whipped her spear around.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere!" She would rotate her lance in his hands, and Magus percieved she was forcing that scowl. She must've been having fun. Magus moved a bit to the left trying to evade her, and when brushing by her first came in contact with her light cape, which he had first mistakes for moon beams. He was swept aside, caught in the cape at first; and then pushed back into a stumble against the way he came from. She was again trying to stop him.  
  
"I said.. You aren't going anywhere!" Her voice did show a sign of intensity, and Magus took a step back taking head to her words. "You can't just march into our territory like this. We ha ve to keep our borders secure!" Again with the rotation of the lance, it could have even been a nervous twitch.  
  
"Who are you to enforce that, huh?" Magus dawned an incolent tone to counter her own severity. There had to be a simple way to get passed this. He paused to think, which seemed to make the Elvaan girl a little anxious. She'd tap her feet, and the lanced spun in her hands and again back to pointing to his torso, even poking a bit lightly into his chest.  
  
"I'm a Dragoon, of S'an Doria. It's my land, my rules." Obviously she was either a nationalist, or just using it as an excuse. Magus had to think, or this could become ugly. There was no reason to fight here, even if usually he was quick to jumping a fight. He would show her the package, which had been kept well under his arm.  
  
"I have to deliver this, it's from my master Torukoishi. He wants me to take it to an Elvaan mage." She took the package, and Magus grasped for it. He was only met with a light push from the blunt side of her weapon, as she inspected the box and even pulled a bit at the tiny ropes that tied it shut. After much protest from Magus, she finally sighed and handed it back. A glimmer in her eye set off an alarm in Magus's mind.  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"I don't even know you."  
  
"I'm Aadia... "  
  
"Do you have a last name?"  
  
"No need for you to know, who are you?"  
  
"Magus Sekai.. "  
  
"Alright.. Where are you headed?"  
  
"Rydia."  
  
"Then we're headed that way."  
  
*** 


	2. Final Fantasy XI Chapter 2 Reciever

FINAL FANTASY XI  
  
CHAPTER II  
  
Receiver  
  
A quick slice of the blade overhead, followed by another. Another one further more, and yet another wave of metal creasing air after that. And then once again; armor clad Osamu Hiroto practiced his technique. He was some sight; a tall man with long blonde hair, in decent metal shackles of crimson red one could call protection. His helmet had Viking-like horns of metal, with an eastern flare to them. And the finest thing of all was the katana, and the zing that it made while piercing the air.  
  
Grunts, both necessary for exhaling and just that of aggression would take the attention of none here. The forest, set in the outskirts of Ronfaure and away from any Windurst city, was a perfect setting in which to swing his weapon mercilessly in hopes of a real battle's aide. Here there was no one to accidentally cut or injure as he practiced moves known to most samurai as the Ryoujinn, and Zantetsuken.  
  
It was almost too serene; he relished in it however. But even as the tempered samurai enjoyed being alone in the forest, he couldn't help but to disturb the natural order of things. Osamu would swing his blade sideways through the air, not even feeling the force of feedback from cutting a tree clean in half. There was no cracking sound of severed would, a simple slump and thud. Being hopefully courteous and true to his means, the young man would scan the trees. Something had pierced his mind to be so much as a gasp, which meant someone had been disturbed by his efforts.  
  
To the left, he found nothing... And to the right as well. A short search that would seem unnecessary to those not of the bushido would commence, and finally his sights would befall a young Elvaan girl. It wasn't out of the ordinary for these events to happen so briskly to Osamu. First he had lopped a tree clean of its substance, and now he stood before a girl dressed in a long blue shirt that could almost be considered a dress. She sported blue tinted glasses to match, and her hair was a light Elvaan blonde, that hung down freely. His assessment of her appearance was finished, but Osamu had to see if she was armed. She was holding one vile in one hand, and another filled with green nectar in the other, in pouring gesture. An odd indent in her clothing near the thigh...  
  
"I apologize for disturbing you madam, I was simply training." Osamu made good use of the time given ninja like precision and speed; only with words. And the target seemed taken aback, as if she hardly noticed he was there. She tilted her head a bit even to enunciate her confusion, but she did nod softly, and emitted a voice fitting of her demeanor.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm fine. I just didn't know there was anyone else in this forest." She would smile though; it wasn't as if his company was horribly imposing. Osamu could only ponder to why she seemed relieved of his presence. Perhaps she was a quiet girl? The samurai's thoughts were constantly on the move, trying to assess this and that like he had seen in his native texts. He was from Kuro-sei, a city in the Bastok Republic on the Far Eastern shores of Gustaberg. East meets west it would seem, the Elvaan girl's manner very polite and reserved, fitting the description that most would place to a San D'orian native.  
  
"Alright, well then..." The conversation seemed over, strategically... It was time to take leave of her. So he did, without so much as a word but a custom bow. His long tresses didn't so much as twitch, almost as if it held the same discipline he aimed for; off he went back into the woods.  
  
Swing.  
  
Slice.  
  
Another tree down.  
  
Swing.  
  
Slice again.  
  
Good bye, tree.  
  
He would progress in the same pattern for long enough that he had the definite perception that she was watching him. With thus assessed he aimed for an attack, so to speak. A canteen was latched to his side, and he relieved the strap of which it hung. Sitting on a rock near the girl, he'd wave a bit signaling a prolonged return, unscrewing the lid of the container in his grasp. He'd take a sip, and make conversation.  
  
"So, um.. What are you doing with those vials?" Osamu noticed she still had the same too glass tube, now one containing an amber fluid and the other a lighter shade of green. Perhaps she was a scholar, but at her age? Maybe she was brewing, but Osamu awaited her answer rather than make guesses.  
  
"Oh, I'm trying to make a potion... That heals and also purifies any poison at the same time. " She took a herb from a briefcase she had strewn open beside her, and placed it in the brown filled tube she held along side the green in her left hand. Osamu watched as the herb dissolved, and the brown became a light yellow.  
  
"So you're a chemist?" He broke his earlier fix, and dared question on his own. He was rewarded with a nod, as she was concentrating more on mixing a tad of the yellow fluid with the green. The Elvaan girl then put a cork in it, and placed it in a small setting inside the case she seemed to have carried with her. She adjusted her glasses on either side, balancing them as she returned her gaze to Osamu.  
  
"Yes, I am. And you're... a samurai? " One for one, she wasn't unintelligent at all, but who could be? Such a soft-spoken figure out in the woods alone by herself, with the stereotypical glasses and such. Osamu would reply with a quiet nod of his own, but a quirk of his brow shown when the Elvaan would rise to her feet in the early morning sun.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you going somewhere?" Osamu didn't know why she would so suddenly get up and leave. Did his occupational class scare her at all? Perhaps she was a naturalist, and didn't take kindly to him destroying trees. But she shook her head and started walking soon after. She truly was a quiet one, and Osamu's intrapersonal behavior almost paled in comparison to her own. She finally did stop, and take a long pause. It didn't seem to him that she was short of words, so much that she was choosing them carefully.  
  
"I have a package to pick up, in Rydia. It's not that far from here, just across the Ronfaure border and into Saruta Baruta." She answered him well enough that he could assess it was of moderate importance, not so much that her life depended on it, but that it would be a hassle if she did not go to the place to receive it on time. According to her, he was in Windurst territory, and she was heading into that of the Elvaan. Perhaps he could even so much as ask to accompany her to the city in search of a place to resupply?  
  
"If it's not too forward, I'd like to come with you. I don't know my way too well around this place." Perhaps it wasn't too forward, the Elvaan girl had seemed receptive enough to him from the moment they had met, but her almost eternally quiet matter made her harder to read than a book in a foreign text. She would quietly think it over, as she usually did, but her response was as he had hoped, even with a little more confident life to it.  
  
"Sure, not a problem at all. Rydia's just over the sunrise, in that direction."  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
"Hey, I never caught your name."  
  
"It's Elarisa."  
  
"I see. My name is Osamu."  
  
"Then let's go, Osamu." 


	3. Final Fantasy XI Chapter 3 Mishap

FINAL FANTASY XI  
  
CHAPTER III  
  
Mishap  
  
Magus proceeded as guided into the city, the youthful Elvaan companion that had befallen him a decent living shield from the weary and unpleasant glances of the San D'orian guards. Rydia was stretched out before him, and while not soaring into the sky like a marvel of modern architecture that Hume cities were, it was out as far as he could see on the horizontal. With a touch of rural, the flags of the city waved high and ominously to the mage of opposite origin; a symbol of how far he was from home even not far in the Saruta Baruta borders.  
  
It almost seemed as if the red carpet was rolling out for them, everything was a meager bit to formal for Magus. Even amidst such, he took note that Aadia was seemingly unscathed by the behavior of those about her. She truly was raised of the Elvaan race, born and bred somewhere in this country. At least he would get to the Myst district as he had been, Torukoishi didn't seemed concerned with more than him just doing his job; his studies had been placed on hold all for what? The simple delivery of a package of little intended urgency was all he was asked to do.  
  
"Hey, watch out where you're going!" Aadia remarked sharply, bringing Magus out of the fade of mentality induced by searching for his purpose this far in the rival country. Already it was apparent to the mage by his closeness to her, he had ran too far and collided with the Elvaan warrior, sending her a bit off balance. Magus could only smile weakly, shrugging in hopes of some sort of compensation for his mistake with a path of shear innocence.  
  
"Sorry... Hey, where is the Myst district anyway?" Magus tried to change the subject, but there was a faint trace of glaring in the eyes of his comrade while she turned and pointed to a sign as if it meant anything to him. It would have been fine, had not the books been in Elvaan text only. It was somewhat of a quirk; that each race spoke the same language without a trace of ethnicity, however each race had it's own form of writing. The arabic symbols eluded any meaning to the Hume.  
  
"It says Myst District, what are you illiterate?" Aadia would tap her feet; Magus wished he could be in that mind with her and discover her motives. Unfortunately such was not the case, so Magus would peer into the surrounding buildings, looking for any sign of a shop or facility that might house a Blue Mage, as he was told to look for such. There was such building, with glass windows that allowed him to see the vials and herbs lined along the shelves on sale to keep the rent paid obviously, all similar to what his master Torukoishi had possessed.  
  
Aadia tried the door as Magus admired the selection, however it was locked. Magus could discern pairs of numbers from the door, and from what he could tell the shop didn't open for another two hours. Already it was undecided if he could find his way back, and he turned to see Aadia still turning the doorknob even if it was inaccessible. Impatience, maybe frustration; perhaps Aadia knew she would be guiding the black mage of Gustaberg origin.  
  
"What do you wanna' do 'til it opens?" Aadia made the first move in the quiet, and Magus was surprised she would even offer. It wasn't that he thought she flat out hated him, but that he was an unexpected hassle that she had simply run into by being at the wrong place at the wrong time, like the melody carved of a miss on a piano key. He pondered on where to next; perhaps there was a restaurant they could eat at. Conversation over a good meal would relax them both, and even if it was their last time together feasibly it was no problem to enjoy her company for a little longer even if she was resistant.  
  
"Is there a good restaurant or bar nearby?" Magus couldn't immediately see anything, although all the buildings were marked in the cursive Elvaan text so it didn't matter anyway. Aadia looked up, almost confused; a short pause went by until she pointed to a building where they could even see the shopkeeper enter when they arrived. A cafe, Magus could understand that much by the cup and saucer logo on the building. He would smile and take a few steps, already feeling the presence of Aadia following. He held the door open behind him with one extended arm; already he was learning how to deal with her, at least in his own methods. It would not be proper for him to hold it out in the gentleman fashion, since they were only acquaintances.  
  
She followed in, and the cafe itself was quite busy. Among the expected Elvaan patrons, there were two Mithra; the cat like people of the Ronfaure countryside that lived peacefully under the lead of the Federation of Windurst. There was also a set of Galka, their beast like pride shown true with their rough tidings. Laughing that could be heard throughout the cafe from the Galka, and the quiet conversations of Elvaan rung in Magus's ears. Even if it wasn't an enormous building, the sound carried well.  
  
Before Magus could even think to suggest a place to seat, Aadia pushed out a chair for him from under the table with her foot, kicking it lightly. Magus took such offering, and sat down across from her at a small circular table built just for two occupants. Aadia would hold up a hand, two fingers extended in what Magus usually used as a victory sign, however a bell would ring twice and Magus would watch the slender hand descend. Perhaps she had ordered already without him?  
  
As Magus waited to what he expected to be drinks to come eventually, he stared out the window, waiting like a cat for it's prey in search of the owner of that establishment he had been sent to seek out. There was a die- down of the roaring laughter, so he felt able to think clearly again, the ruckus having ceased. It didn't occur to him that it meant anything until an obelisk of a shadow towered over him and the table, of which Aadia stared into the direction from which it came.  
  
"What is a Hume doing here?" The voice was coarse and deep; a bell of enlightenment signaled in his mind. The Galka had risen from their chairs to pay Magus a visit, and the unwelcome Black Mage could only turn to face them. Three of them, all apparent of a warrior class; each adorning a sheathed sword a their side and knight armor without an air of chivalry. Their fur was dark and all but the face carried markings, the one who spoke was most likely the one closest to Magus, he dawned a mask of his own pale silver fur. Atop all that was a scowl.  
  
"Hey, I'm doing business here! What's it to you?" Magus hoped to sound the least bit intimidating, hoping for nothing but rough words and not any violence. He wasn't a pacifist, but a fight against three ogre- like men could not be that he would win. The Galka would scowl even more so at his words, leaning in at the comparatively tiny man.  
  
"Galka slave trade?" The breath of the man-beast smelled of spiced meat; Magus shuddered. Being at the mercy of a carnivore of such proportion was not going to allow him to finish his errand, Torukoishi wouldn't be pleased if he died so in futility, and less so if the task was not completed. To make matters worse, the Galka had mistaken him for one of the Humes who dealt with Galka mining, under paying the working behemoths and raking in much profit. When rumor of such spread about, Magus had recalled the Galka called it "Slave Trade".  
  
"No, nothing like that at all. " Magus could only shake his head; he wanted to turn back to Aadia for a little advice. She seemed like she could divulge some of her experience had he the leaning space, but if he took his eyes off the oppressive sight of three Galka... Magus decided he might as well write out a will on the bar table, leaving behind what little he had to whom few he could. There was always the hilt of mythril staff fashioned at his belt, able to be swung out to full size with pressure to a metal tab. If he could get to it he would have some sort of physical defense, and there was always his assortment of spells.  
  
"I don't believe it! A Hume doesn't travel all this way just to go sight seeing. " The Galka would growl such harsh words and lean over to meet eye to eye with Magus, narrowing his passage of sight to seem even more intimidating. "Humes don't like traveling." At least he had a point; Magus didn't quite enjoy the strenuous trip out here. From the surprising encounter with Aadia that simply startled him, to this new conflict against the suspicious man beasts.  
  
"Hey, please leave me alone! I'm not doing anything!" Magus knew it was futile, it was in that moment that he seized the opportunity. The Galka was so close to his face, he could kiss him, and that he did with the iron-hard side of the staff hilt, which he pulled free, and quickly from his belt's holster for it. The Galka stumbled back into his brethren, and Magus twirled the piece in his hands about holding the two metal tabs down. It would unfold like a telescope before clicking at the wielder's release, whom pointed it at his enemies with a forced look of rage on his face.  
  
"You're really stupid, you know that?" Aadia remarked over a sip of coffee from one glass, a second in the opposite hand, obviously Magus's. She had taken in the entirety of events from her position in the chair, glancing over now and then to see if the shop across the street had opened. Nothing yet coming to view, she could only amuse her self over her drink and her acquaintance fighting for his life against the trio. It didn't settle well on her conscience, but he had to learn somehow or other to form a foreign policy.  
  
Magus wasn't completely the ambassador; the other Elvaan didn't attempt to stop the fight either. Let foreigner problems be handled by foreigners, it's only polite. Magus recalled hearing a whisper of such under the breath of one of the patrons as he brought his staff up in a horizontal fashion to protect himself from an unsheathed blade. It was heavy; the Galka pushed much weight into it before pulling it downward in hopes of scraping some flesh from Magus. Magus simply jumped in the reverse, hoping not to ruin his complexion by picking up any scars. There was that tattoo streaked down his cheek from similar incident, but he was lucky that it had struck him in such a fashionable area. A plum tear that was sometimes overlooked even by Magus himself.  
  
It was time to get serious, a palm extended protected by those black fingerless gloves. A scowl became his expression, one that deformed the shape of the plum tear on Magus's face. Thus was followed by a slam of his metal rod into the floor, and of course the intense concentration that tore through his harsh gaze. It was all just for show really, but they needed to be scared off just a bit. A spark would show up briefly on the lead Galka's hand, and he panicked, having note of what this was prelude to. As sudden as the spark had come, soon after came flame, and the man beast shook violently. It was perfect; the lead attacker would crash into one of his own allies, of which also caught on fire. The Galka's were covered in hair, which aided the process a bit.  
  
Those two toppled over on to their still fallen third companion, and all three howled and whined as they managed to put out the flame. As the leader stood up, the other two inched towards the opposite end of the cafe, attempting to make an exit. The Galka snorted in contempt; perhaps the single move Magus had executed could have thrown the skirmish completely in his own favor. The turn and run fashion of each Galka made it obvious, as Magus sat down with somewhat of a collapsing thud in the chair opposite Aadia.  
  
"That wasn't too bad, y'know." She actually smiled at him, perhaps there was still some merit left in his deeds. Her approval did help the confidence of Magus, already supplemented greatly by the small brawl that had randomly sought him out. It wasn't terrible fortune to find yourself in a fight you could win, so he thought to himself as he took the cup of coffee off the load of Aadia.  
  
"Well, what can I say?"  
  
"You could say you got really lucky."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Hey, I think the shop is opening."  
  
"Then finish up."  
  
*** 


	4. Final Fantasy XI Chapter 4 Errands

FINAL FANTASY XI  
  
CHAPTER IV  
  
Errands done and errands begun  
  
  
  
The trip had come to no surprise to Elarisa as uneventful; she simply met a somewhat charming samurai and found herself heading back to town already. The companion she'd made, so formal that he might even have fit in with the Elvaan culture, was not quite on her agenda of things to do and people to meet for the day; however she had no objections to having such company. He was obviously strong, but he also seemed of strong will, and very sincere. Those words of his, "Just need to be shown to town", they stuck with her as not something of a pickup line, but honesty. It was nice quality in a world that sometimes seemed to go downhill.  
  
Downhill... She could almost consider it an understatement. The three factions that made of the primary diversity of the world, save for the artisans and engineers of the great Jueno cities, were at a silent war with each other. Forces lay waste to a slew of monsters and occupy the lands, until chased out and replaced by another supreme army of an opposing faction. While the three governments known as the Republic of Bastok, the Kingdom of San D'oria, and the Federation of Windurst, had not dared attack each other they all waged a silent war of simple occupation. It was a cold war, similar to that of previous history before the Great War 20 years ago.  
  
The Great War, another account she put much thought. She hadn't been introduced to the world and already dark militaristic evils bound for conquest swarmed the planet. She herself almost never saw the light, Elarisa's parents gravely considering not having any children with such dark times. However there she was, on her way to pick up something she had ordered from a correspondent out in the land of Ronfaure. It was a key ingredient to another compound she had in the works: A panacea of sorts that would cure all, heal all. Thus would not be of her own sole efforts, so she ordered possible ingredients from across the globe from others like herself. They were Chemists, but more importantly the ranks of elusive Blue Mages, such as the unsung hero of modern medicine Torukoishi.  
  
The city seemed to bustle as normal, the only thing out of the ordinary she had perceived was a set of wounded Galka shouting curses to each other about some fierce opponent. She assumed they had taken on some kind of beast out in the Saruta Baruta deserts, something quite friendly about the feel of heat in the city. It was humid, and a bit warm, much unlike the cool wet feeling she experienced in the Taru Taru forests in Ronfaure. That is where she had met Osamu.  
  
Her mind wandered everywhere, she was gathering as many facts and deliberating on as much as she possibly could, even if there was no decision to be made. There was knowledge to be obtained and deciphered from the world around her, and that was a good enough reason to think things through. Finally she'd made it, her shop at last. The glass seemed untouched, not a stain of finger print or any such marking from spilled water or such. The window was just a passage in which to check the interior of the market place, still in perfect condition just as she had left it. She smiled; it wasn't as if this wasn't the usual state of her palace of medicine, but it was still nice to see it the way it was meant to have been seen.  
  
She'd fish a key from the inner pockets of her long blue gown like outfit, and reach back through the sleeve to place such golden object in the interior workings of the door. Scarcely had she turned the lock mechanism and heard the clicking sound that signified it was open to the public, was she targeted by the words of a youthful male.  
  
"Hey, are you Elarisa Borethiel?" The voice did in fact seem to be searching her out, but why? Perhaps Torukoishi had sent a delivery person of sorts. While reputable, the man did take in many years and probably was not able to come in person. An apprentice perhaps? Time went by so much, she found herself struck by lightning twice; she was slow to giving a reply so the man repeated himself.  
  
"Hey, are you Elarisa Borethiel?" She would turn around to see of which it came... A man suited in all black, nothing fancy to Elarisa's knowledge so the one attempting to gain such little information such as her designation couldn't be of any rank. She scanned him once over again behind the dark blue panes of glass she sported. A dark cape only so low to the ground, and a violet tear on his cheek that must've been dawn by ink. Besides that she could she nothing to be cautious of, so she would only simply nod to him whilst opening the door to her boutique of chemicals.  
  
The Samurai would follow, and then the youth dressed all in black, a third set of footsteps keyed Elarisa in to pay more attention; she had not noticed a third amidst her company. After shutting a wooden barrier that separated herself and the far area of the shop along with any valuables from customers and thieves, she leaned over the counter tilting her head a bit in a silent question that was intended to be read as "Well?" The black clad youth extended an arm from beneath his black cloth surrounding, with it a neat cube held out and covered in light canvas tied down with small rope. The package she had ordered had come at last.  
  
She took it from him, offering no consolation other than a nod while she placed it in a shelf under the counter. There too followed the briefcase of chemicals she had mixed in the presence of, as he called himself, Osamu. The fourth person in the shop was an Elvaan girl she could recall seeing occasionally watching her at the cafe across the cobblestone road, a Dragoon and to add to the rarity of the person's occupation, a female Dragoon. She wasn't sure how to ward off the delivery boy other than emitting words of thanks, but a thought had occurred to her.  
  
"Thank you... but, where is Torukoishi?" It was apt; once again she had captured her words well. The youth seemed to understand, as his reply was to raise a hand in an explanative gesture up to his lips to think a bit for the best answer. Perhaps something had happened to Torukoishi, but she decided for once to hear someone out instead of diving into the depths of her mind, even if she did know best.  
  
"Torukoishi couldn't make the trip, so he sent his apprentice instead." He would smile, the dark youth seemingly proud to be under the teachings of the Blue Mage he had just mentioned. Then, as if it was drastically needed to accent the statement he would tighten his grip on each end of the pair of gloves he sported. "My name is Magus Sekai. " A formal introduction must've been what he aimed for, even if it seemed to give off that feel of youthful exuberance. The Elvaan girl opposite the counter did not say a word, so Elarisa didn't pry. Perhaps she was as introverted as the Chemist herself, or perhaps there was something amiss. Dragoons had reputation for being a bit lost in thought anyway, although the way she walked didn't scream of silence.  
  
The apprentice mage Magus would bow a bit and take leave of her, followed not too far off behind by the Elvaan Dragoon. Thus left only her and Osamu, which wasn't such a bad off position. Now that the delivery "staff" had left, customers were now invited in by the promise of her undivided attention. An empty chair used for customers who waited stationed in the corner of the room just became occupied. The sound of metal against wood that was vaguely familiar to Elarisa reminded her that they had been walking quite a distance, and Osamu may have wanted to take a break from keeping his legs well used.  
  
"What's that box for?" Osamu broke the silence with his words; at least the train of Elarisa's thought had already stopped for the moment. She didn't have any choice but to answer him, even if she was quite willing to begin with. She pondered showing it to him, but it was simply a flash of a chemical that might not even be of use to him, keeping his profession in mind.  
  
"It's a rare chemical called Ether. It's not exceptionally rare, just hard to generate outside of nature." She would unwrap the package at last just for visual, taking it from under the counter and undoing the gentle workings that Torukoishi had made to keep it safe. She relieved the box of it's top, and held before Osamu a container of a rather thin, teal fluid. She shook it back and forth twice just to make sure of it's consistency, then replaced the glass envelope back under the counter where the box had been, of which she threw away in a designated bin.  
  
"It revitalizes the spirit, I'm using it for another potion I wish to create." Osamu seemed to smile at her words, and Elarisa decided that he admired her quiet ambition. Perhaps it was somewhat odd, there she was before him speaking of all her desires, and they were all far from being material whims. At least for the most part, she had wanted a better location in which to work, however she was doing quite well just in her shop in the Myst district of Rydia. And business was always well, especially with the need to supply one's self during this time of war against fiends and beasts. To brew a healing tonic would mean she had potentially saved a life. She'd had done her part to keep another life from being tossed away into the wind that was the cry of war and heroic deeds that were simply misinterpreted actions carried out by soldiers for the good of the mother country's current leader.  
  
"I hate to run out on you, but there is some business I need to attend to while I'm here." Osamu would rise up from the chair, after such a short rest it was almost remarkable he was ready to be up and on the road again. Business however eluded Elarisa, what could he possibly have to do in a portion of the country he had never been to before. She dare not ask, afraid that he might become irrational in behavior, so she just nodded in understanding.  
  
"I'll see you again then, Osamu?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. It might take the fraction of today, though."  
  
"That's fine, I have work to do myself."  
  
"I hope to see you again sometime, I'll come back to the shop at the end of the day if I can."  
  
"Hope? Is there a chance you won't?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
*** 


	5. Final Fantasy XI Chapter 5 Surprise

FINAL FANTASY XI  
  
CHAPTER V  
  
Surprise  
  
The garb of the White Mage before him tarnished moderately in blood. Of one name, of one nature, the Ranger polished a silver arrow that he mounted into his crossbow soon after. The scene was somewhat of a torture session, and his hands to the ceiling did obviously not shackle the one in control. Hollis had caught the prey trying to steal from him; potentially he wasn't of the most provided lot, stealing from one who also perused through the pockets did not denote high intellect either. How could the fool even think to dare take of his purse? Hollis through curses under his breath as he aimed the weapon at the restrained male.  
  
There was a moderate gasp emitted by the mage, and Hollis smiled lasciviously. He felt a little more at power, completely in domination of that which he had strung up like a finished bird, having met it's fate long ago in a preordained fashion. Business had been slow lately; The Elvaan watched their pockets more often and the guards could easily decipher that a Hume didn't exactly fit in with the likes of the San D'orian. Without any more hesitation, he fired the arrow at the lower side of the torso of the target. There was a glimmer in his eye; his shot could not miss. A second went by that was to Hollis seemed lifeless. There was no howl of pain emitted, and he could look up to see only the mage leaning over in an arc, a piece of metal displayed like a splinter in wood an inch at his side.  
  
"Damnit, that was pretty good." Hollis tried to take it as if he was impressed, but instead the Ranger felt quite agitated. How could he have let his shot fly so carelessly? It was not a problem of major variety, all he would have to do is set his crosshairs again on the poor sap who had decided to pick a fight with him; not to mention Hollis's satchel.  
  
He would steadily load another shining arrow into the release system of the mechanical bow that some of his class would carry, being not keen to carry a piece of wood and string about with him. The crossbow was precise and even more painful than its predecessor was a composite of woodworking and catgut. Hollis was halfway through his preparations before a knock would come to the door; he didn't feel threatened to take a break at all yet did come to answer it. What could he have to fear in the stock room of his own uncle's cafe? With those thoughts in mind, he took paces to the door in which he heard the summons and opened it just a hair.  
  
It wasn't the sight he expected; a glimmer of red and gold, piercing brown eyes. Hollis couldn't imagine he would see such a sight again. He recalled that some didn't take kindly to thievery, like he himself did. But amidst those memories, the most dominant was that of a Hume Dragoon and Samurai traveling together on the Bastok capital's market city promenade. The swooping in for the kill, a gold-ridden purse on the side of the Dragoon's belt; all this made Hollis's mind catch up to the thoughts of the one who stood outside the door. Obviously, the samurai had come back for revenge but how had he tracked him this far, and all for just a small purse of gold to top the unusual pretext off.  
  
The thoughts were shattered, in similar fashion to the door he leaned against. With some kind of eastern maneuver, the one who had come for Hollis had broken the door. The Ranger didn't have time to catch what had happened, ducking down and covering his head as not to take any shards of wood to his face. He didn't have much to cover him, a black sweater would offer nothing and nor would oversized jeans. His ebony glasses were left on the table, as well as his head ornament: a hair clip with too feathers. They were far from fancy; just something he could afford in his early days of theft and archery.  
  
Hollis glanced upwards towards the white mage, who was gone. The cuffs that bound him to the sturdy masonry of the storage hall were left open, and the ceremonial robe lined on end with red triangles a heap on the floor. So sudden Hollis could hear the sound of metal on metal and then again. Soon it had become much like a song like that of a marimba; the archer would turn to watch as the Samurai fought someone unfamiliar to him.  
  
An Elvaan, possibly a thief, moved in feral like patterns against the samurai, striking two gem-set metallic daggers against the sleek metal of the opponent's sharp blade. A sand-shaded scarf covered much of the action to Hollis, as it flailed about with the movements of the fierce confrontation. The rest seemed to denote he truly was of Thief nature; his clothes a collaboration of an off-white sleeveless shirt and brown loose fitting cotton covering his legs. There were many objects strapped to his body in pairs; armbands, other small blades, and even pouches lay along his arms and legs. Hollis pondered if he was truly the target if already these two were so hard at it.  
  
The thief would duck low and the samurai would swing high, the fighting styles went hand in hand producing numerous dodges and near misses. Elvaan ears nearly saw their end, and soon after blonde hair would whip away from a short blade's strike. Parries began and the song of the fight began again. Hollis had to do something, but who was his enemy and who was his ally? He'd inch his way towards the door, only to be halted in his path by a body. The Samurai had been thrown across the room by what could only have been a swift kick in the way he had gone, running backwards and into the wall. Hollis would leap back attempting to go in the other way, but the Elvaan would crash into him without care; he felt the fighting thief push off of him and back towards the fight that had suddenly swarmed Hollis's usual hangout.  
  
The startled Ranger almost thought he could make it out, but then pointed metal discs would fly through the air, all missing their target. Aimed at the Elvaan thief, several came too abrupt in front of Hollis's face for his own taste and we would turn tail, and try to find a different route. It was too chaotic here, the brisk path of metal and flesh was not under his control and for that did Hollis want to flee like a coward. Whatever to be would become, and there was no need to stay and watch the fight. An opening made itself clear, as the bout continued without any change in scales. There was no clear victor at the moment, as Hollis watched the two continue like a pair of felines out for each other's blood.  
  
There, now was the time Hollis decided, lunging out between the two in a duck and roll method. He would free himself and dart out into the cafe. He just had to leave, managing to take everything with him along the lines of his glasses, hair decoration, and crossbow. It was clear sailing from here on having left the scene of the fight. That is what he thought, at least until he heard the sounds of the fight coming after him. Indeed, the Elvaan was making a run for it, with the Samurai closing behind him at high acceleration. At one point, Hollis was at the door, soon after he was on his back pushed down by what he now could recognize as the White Mage he had detained. That is why he was targeting someone such as another thief in which to pilfer from, the thieves carried the biggest purses.  
  
The Samurai followed out the door, stepping down on Hollis's hand. He cringed, straining to see through the fade of his glasses and the overlapping of his silver and midnight locks, which tousled themselves into the fallen Ranger's eyes. The crowd that circled around him laughed quietly, remarked quietly, and went back to their positions in their chairs and at their drinks quietly. Apparently they didn't care greatly for the action they'd seen, the black mage Hollis had witnessed take down three Galka must have been enough excitement for the usual tenants for one day.  
  
Barely wounded, he slumped into on of the chairs still as if he had seen most of the blunt force of the skirmish between the two warriors. Perhaps another day he would find either and exact revenge from a safe distance, for the moment he held up one finger to signal to the cafe attendants that he wished for one drink. His uncle owned the shop, so he wouldn't have to worry about the damages to the stock room if he cleaned it up himself. While they knew of his horrible tendencies, they did not persecute him, possibly of fear. Maybe of love for him, but Hollis never bothered to decipher which.  
  
"Here you go, one coffee."  
  
"Thanks, how much is it again?"  
  
"Oh, 10 gil."  
  
"Alright... Oh, no! That damn thief... "  
  
"10 gil."  
  
"But, I don't... "  
  
"10 gil."  
  
"But we're family!"  
  
"10 gil."  
  
*** 


	6. Final Fantasy XI Chapter 6 Zathiel

FINAL FANTASY XI  
  
CHAPTER VI  
  
Zathiel  
  
"Damn that fool!" Osamu would stalk after his prey at lightning speed. The Elvaan thief had caused quite a ruckus there in the stock room of that cafe across the road from Elarisa's shop, but he had caused even more trouble back at Osamu's home of Kuro-sei. He had tried to keep it free of his mind during his time of training, but walking there into the city and seeing that White Mage being hauled off by that black clad thief made him think too much of the incident that had befallen him while resting in his domain. A thief of San D'orian decent and Bastok faction had snuck into the compound that was his family's estate. A long line of ninjas, too engrossed in their own eastern culture, attacked by one sole Elvaan all brought to their knees in one way or another, and their precious crystal taken. It was a medallion he sought out; called the Hikeshi, taken from him and his family so long ago that most of the clan was sparse to remember it at all. Osamu had sworn to get it back, not one to stand for such blasphemy even if the victim was his own treacherous family.  
  
The Elvaan was moving faster than ever, hopping and jumping and dashing, and now was the third instance of which Osamu had completely lost sight of him. The street occupancy had become too thick to search through, but it was impossible to find him. That Elvaan, that Zathiel, still had yet to pay; at least he had known whereabouts of that Ranger thief that had crossed his path once before as well. It was not quite a reward enough for his efforts; so much as it was a bonus and consolation prize if he could not find his enemy.  
  
"Where are you!?" Osamu's voice rung out into the air, and many paused to look at him. It was perfect, there was still one figure dashing back further into the city. Only one person would be running at that speed and Osamu took to a higher position, hustling up a support post of a wooden building and making means to dash across the low set roof tops of Rydia. It was easy enough now, he could simply stay along side that which he was after, possibly even retrieve the crystal. He'd stomp is feet on each tile, his pace swift enough to recover the view of Zathiel. He pondered of striking, but it crossed his mind that the Elvaan was well prepared to handle him. A shuriken would make the best warning shot, the discus flying from his belt to his hand and out towards the thief in one fluidic motion.  
  
Osamu could once again utter nothing but curses in response, there was no way that even a skilled thief could have predicted the metal projectile's path. He did nothing but simply dodge it, perhaps it was luck. It was a time to get serious, off the tiles he went and down on the cobblestone street. Aside Zathiel now, he glared as if that was another attack in itself, in hopes to gain attention of the thief silently. When that did not work, shining silver zipped through the air and slapped against that of it's own. The blade was deflected again by the quick skills of the thief.  
  
"You're as slow as the rest of them." Zathiel's words would make Osamu more displeased with the situation than he already was. To say Osamu was slow was one thing, but Kuro-sei Ninjas were known for their shadow- like stealth and agility. While he shared different views than his dark bloodline, he still shared the same heritage. He hoped his next sword slice would return honor, and while this time the despised opponent would dodge, it would be an ill-placed move. Osamu's sought out target crashed into a small wooden cart containing fresh vegetables, and it delivered Zathiel sprawled out at the Samurai's feet. Osamu could see it at the moment; the same piece that was worn around the neck of the statue of his forefather was now around the neck of the skilled thief. Osamu almost perceived that he had earned it with all these grand techniques.  
  
Zathiel wasn't on the ground for long, a boot would sail upward into the air which Osamu barely caught in his own metallic gauntlets. The thief wouldn't stay still for long, but his efforts were in vain as a dagger slicing would be pitched into Osamu's side: a plate of crimson steel. For once the bushido dress code had played a role in the battle, and Osamu would use his protected arm as a blunt weapon to ward off Zathiel. His moves were countered, and the singing of swords began again. It seemed futile, they were both equally skilled in the art of fencing it seemed and come to simple luck of the draw if Osamu truly wanted to retrieve his family's treasure. There had to be a way, not when he was bestowed with the target right before him, that he could lose.  
  
A few swift kicks hit air, but Osamu's fourth attempt would sail into Zathiel's chest. The Elvaan would slip on some of the earthen plants he had overturned not too far earlier, and a grunt of pain noted to Osamu that he was having the upper hand for real this time. He was a weapon himself, fast paced and covered in a protective layer that was near impossible to pierce. The Elvaan mounted an attack by rising swiftly from the knees, armed with one of his small blades; Osamu would simply push him back down with a small smile.  
  
"You have to let me keep it, it's better off in my hands!" Zathiel spat it out as he pushed back on the slur of vegetables and rose too his feet relatively unstained. Osamu considered what he was saying, apparently the thief knew exactly why Osamu had tracked him down. Whereever words about this thief went, the Samurai had been keen to follow. And while there were instances like that of when he had met Elarisa, he still did hunt down Zathiel like a dog and cat. The Samurai shook his head; he was not going to let those actions go in vain.  
  
"The Hikeshi in the hands of a thief? Never!" He would growl such words out through his teeth, pointing his sword out at the fiend that had taken his family's precious jewel. There was no reasoning behind letting something like this go, some sort of history behind the capture of the fire- like ruby by his ancestor. While he had no idea the purpose of going to great measures to obtain it, he would not simply give up because his opponent told him so.  
  
"Then you're going to have to keep chasing me, because I won't let any of you keep it!" Zathiel pushed aside Osamu's blade with one of his dagger, and Osamu himself with an aerial kick maneuver. After that, with the free space to move given, he took off down the road as fast as he could. When Osamu would finally recover from the assault, it was too late. Looking down the street it was completely baron and devoid of people, no sign of Zathiel at all. He stomped a metallic boot into the concrete; he had lost him again. Lost the Hikeshi was again as well, and that was too much for Osamu.  
  
"Damnit, again?"  
  
"Hey! What am I supposed to do about this mess?"  
  
"Clean it up, they're your stock."  
  
"But they're ruined!"  
  
"How much do you want? Will this be enough?"  
  
"Hey, you picked that off the ground, that isn't yours!"  
  
"It belongs to an acquaintance, he's not around to detest."  
  
"Rash Hume, fine."  
  
*** 


	7. Final Fantasy XI Chapter 7 Departure

FINAL FANTASY XI  
  
CHAPTER VII  
  
Departure  
  
Elarisa finished packing her elaborate briefcase, much better than she had for the previous outing she'd had in the early part of the day. She had decided that since she could not discuss the progress she had made among other things of the nature with Torukoishi at her own locale, she would travel with the young Black Mage on his return trip. She had managed to speak with him soon after Osamu had left, and in returning only found tales and remnants of a conflict that the same samurai had endured. Rumors spread throughout the cafe across the road and flooded into the streets beyond, all of a display of feats performed by an Elvaan thief and Hume warrior. It tugged a bit at the back of her mind, as she placed the carrying device for her work under the counter waiting for the Black Mage. He was yet unnamed to her, but he seemed to bear a likeness to a textbook apprentice. Youth and exuberance hung in the air around him as he spoke of his master and even coaxed her to join along. If she ever saw Osamu again, perhaps he could accompany them as well.  
  
She never again witnessed that oddly quiet Elvaan Dragoon that had come in with the apprentice mage again. It was strange, something about the presence of her signaled that perhaps there was previous knowledge that the Dragoon held of Elarisa; perhaps even a horrible rumor spread by her more enthused competitors across the city. That would have been too simple, yet there were few key things that could have set the girl off like that. All that occurred to the chemist was that her own named was announced, and her package was delivered to her on time. Nothing odd about that in the slightest, something might have been off indeed, but Elarisa was clueless.  
  
The clock mounted on the wall chimed three times, giving off the obvious notation that it was three o'clock. Torukoishi's brainchild would arrive soon, Elarisa having scheduled a proper meeting time with him at a quarter past the third hour of the day. What would she do when she arrived before her colleague's presence? It hung heavy on her mind, she wasn't near close enough to the respectable master of the trade to come for simple fun, a plan had to be contrived and she had to decide what matters she would discuss that would require her presence.  
  
There was the matter of the elixir she worked on each day, which was something that Torukoishi's skill could aide to greatly. There was much to be learned of his archive of Blue Mage skills; to have become a teacher he must have learned quite a bit in the field he was initially skilled in, even if there was no pretext to follow. Blue Mages were a dying breed, a profession chosen by those who wished to be both of the elemental and healing arts but would not settle for the mediocrity of a Red Mage. Red Mages were practical it might seem, but to Elarisa she occasionally looked down upon them. They played the field too much, and were always undecided of where their true path would lie. There was no reason to take arms as well with swords, a true random gathering of skills from various classes and styles of fighting.  
  
So her trip would not be in vain, and Torukoishi would not be disturbed in vain. Maybe she was going about this all the wrong way, and she wondered if her presence would be a welcome one in the abode of the master mage. She reached down to adjust the strap that carried her metal device under her dress to tighten it more than it was, but when she made means to the youth she waited for would enter. Her train of thought that seemed mere seconds had drawn on the full fifteen minutes, and now it was time to leave. He carried nothing with him but his clothes, so it seemed that he meant to make the trip quick and without need of rests and stops. She smiled and waved, reaching her hand away quickly from her leg.  
  
"So, are you ready to go?" He was first to make his move in the way of speech, leaning up against the frame of the portal in which he had just entered. A smile portrayed on his face, was he happy to go home? It even passed Elarisa's mind that he enjoyed her company, or maybe anyone's company. It could have even been a simple courtesy smile, just to show pleasantries. Regardless, she placed a curve of her own lips in her silent reply, coupled with a nod. Then after, she'd return the briefcase from the shelf to her hand and fetch a key from her inner pocket. She wanted to not only just say she was ready, but look it was well. The Black Mage nodded in understanding, leaving first so that she could lock the door to her shop, of which she made haste to do so. Now they both trekked down the road, and she sighed at the remembrance that Osamu could not be with them at the moment.  
  
"Wait, Elarisa!" The sound of the voice went in perfect unison with her thoughts. It was starting to seem that any person she thought of was conjured before her, as if her mind was a powerful beacon and summons. The sounds of metal against stone would be heard, turning her head she would spot the missing member of the travelling party. Osamu seemed no worse for the wear, not even a smudge on the rouge petals of his protective covering. If there was actually a fight between he and an Elvaan thief, it seemed that there was no need to worry about whom came out victorious. She nodded to him, acknowledging his presence so he wouldn't be disheartened or something of the same nature.  
  
"So you made it after all?" She smiled again; this was a bit less forced than her reply to her guide earlier. It was good to know he was safe, the rumors were rather worrying. Stories of flying metal and men who could leap 10 feet into the air. She forced images that matched the wayward descriptions from her mind, and continued her pleasant look as Osamu made the short journey from one end of the street to the other. He would stop to catch his breath, and then match his sights to Elarisa.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm so off time. I ran into a bit of trouble with someone trying to pick my pocket." Osamu's words would be a decent explanation; it was probably something of value taken from him. She would say nothing to this, simply begin her walk at a pace that both the Black Mage and Osamu could agree upon. She hoped her silence didn't come off as being ignorant, but she wanted to let his account stay in one piece without having to explain any further than he had.  
  
The walk through the city was it's own form of calm, the streets were still busy as usual. While Rydia was not a national center for government or trade, one could find any of the rarities they needed from local shopkeepers who specialized in whatever area they felt would do well. Elarisa's shop received many customers, even if there were more elaborate looking shops out in the more busy parts of the market town, and for that she was not only quietly proud, but also living comfortably. She was not to say rich, but was able to purchase anything she felt like; she still chose to live simply. Nothing out of the ordinary would occur until they had reached the city limits.  
  
It was certainly out of place, a large shadowy figure before them. A few more steps out into the fields would prove the figure to be none other than a Galka of some sort of mage occupation. But she almost wished she hadn't trekked any further, the Galka was accompanied by several other towering men of it's own breed. There were glimmers of light at their sides, which were obviously weapons that each of the three others carried. They seemed familiar, like the variety she had caught running through the city after some sort of skirmish. It certainly could not have been her travelling group they were after; she and Osamu had done nothing. It never occurred to her that an apprentice of Torukoishi could do any wrong.  
  
"You! Black Mage! Stop!" The words came from the third Galka on the right, the tallest of the four and in possession of a silver face mask of his own fur covered hide. He scowled down at the one he shouted to, and already could she see the expecting look on the guide's face. She took her eyes quite quickly off the apparent leader to hear the draw of a weapon. It wasn't of any sort of the Galka's massive blades, but a singing sound. It was Osamu's shining lengthy blade, which he extended out towards the Galka who tried to advance upon the Black Mage.  
  
"Another Hume?" His eyes would shift from his initial target to a newfound enemy. Elarisa could only assess, that both Osamu and the Galka were out for each other's blood, as each dawned the same expression of anger and even angst on their faces. It was hard to pierce through the defensive shield of white hair that the Galka dawned, but it was already obvious to her that he wasn't pleased. She would turn over to the counterpart of the beast man, the Black Mage extending a staff at his soon- to-be opponent. She couldn't tell where he had gotten the weapon, but it shined a blue hue that she enjoyed seeing again; the metal must have been composed of Mythril.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"We're here to pay our respects to the Hume who did us in today."  
  
"I won't let you do it, you'll go through me first."  
  
"Osamu..."  
  
"Elarisa, stay back."  
  
"Hyaaaa!"  
  
"What's that in the air? It's coming right at us!"  
  
"Augh!"  
  
"Aadia!?"  
  
*** 


	8. Final Fantasy XI Chapter 8 Dragoon

FINAL FANTASY XI  
  
CHAPTER VIII  
  
  
  
Dragoon  
  
  
  
It had happened all in a flash to Aadia. The Galka had run past her towards the edge of the city in a hurry past her, and then Magus and company would stroll past. Her abode was not far in; she could make it if she tried. A flash of intuition, she had to make her way there someway.  
  
Hurry Aadia.  
  
There's no time.  
  
You have to hurry.  
  
Magus.  
  
Those Galka...  
  
I don't get it, why am I doing this? I shouldn't go out of my way to help out him... I don't even know the other two. I just feel... Well, I can't just leave them out there. Gah, this is horrible... Well, it might even be fun to stop those guys. They're so stupid, like.. Like Tartars. I hate Tartars. They're really stupid... How can you keep yourself safe just off magic? Their source of power will drain away and a rat is going to eat them all. Weird freaks. Move out of my way, loser! This is insane... What am I supposed to do when I get there anyway? I bet that Chemist can handle herself, she has one of those guns. I hate guns; they're arrows without the work. I guess that works, almost fun. I should learn how to use one. I need to stop thinking so much; I gotta get in my battle frame of mind. Act calm and cool, it's not a problem. There is at least one Elvaan in trouble in this situation, so it isn't unpatriotic or something... I don't even care about San D'oria, it's just my way of giving justification for learning to be a Dragoon... They said it couldn't be done, a Dragoon female... Ha, I showed them.  
  
"Whoa!" Aadia's train of thought would simply stop; she'd trip over and on to the ground. Somehow a dislodged piece of the cobblestone street had sent her sprawling, but she was so close to the edge of Rydia there was no reason to stop now. Even if she had second thoughts, the call for battle was now. Could she possibly beat out those Galka so easily, Magus had scared them off with a simple swing of his metal wand and a casting of the common flame spell. But they seemed to now be out for blood. The pace of her thoughts quickened to blinding speed, as did her pace.  
  
Go. Go. Go. I'm gonna jump, I have to jump. Lance goes down, turn feet... THERE! Focus, find the target, and don't listen to them. They're surprised I'm here. I can do this, I can save them. Take this! I swear to god these guys piss me off. They run around in Elvaan cities making light of a Hume's presence, and then they attack at whim. They are worse than that which they detest. I need to stop thinking so much, wait! What's that sound!? NO! Get out of the way you rose-colored freak; stop swinging your sword so close to my head! If that gun shows it's ugly face I'm gonna scream and just accidentally take off Elarisa's head. Where's Magus... Wait... One, two, three, four Galka? No! They brought a friend... Take this... DIE! There is no reason for me to go through with this but -- What the hell was that!? Stupid draft... That's gotta be Blizzard... Damnit, it's coming from that robed one too. Sword, and magic all in one person? It's gotta' be a red mage... That's really going to be a pain.. If I... THERE! That's going to leave a scar on that silver face of yours. And if I ever see it again I'll know it from the rest by that huge red mark of blood! I'm going to need a new blood rag... They're out for blood, I'm not; I can't get too caught up... But one scratch on the face isn't going to kill someone.  
  
The fight was hanging on her mind, Aadia would jump and dodge and parry and slash her way towards what she hoped would be victory. Her reluctance faded into almost a feeling of passion for the fight, and she wasn't faring horribly either. There was nothing that the Galka to do to try and catch up with her feather like movements; if one were to ever come close to doing so, a simple tuck and roll and a propelling into the air by way of her lance would set her to safety. To anyone else it would seem impossible, but she was a Dragoon. She had to fight like one, or at least she was accustomed to thinking such.  
  
Let's see you take this on for size! Yeah! That's right, how do you like the taste of cold hard steel against the side of your face. God, this feels better than I remember. Great way to relieve aggression... Why won't they just give up though, it's like they can never deplete their own source of energy. Hmm, it's gotta be magic. It's not like they're anything special, just powerhouses. I remember, if I ever see a mage I'm supposed to go for it first; Red Mages in particular... That's because they're support mages of both schools... I guess I learned something in my day, take this! Little monster with your magic and your hideous face, and stupid robe which you should have tripped on. I'm giving it all in this next... Punch! Yeah! I bet that'll slow the others down, he was probably doing some kind of regeneration spell or something. I'm so good at this; it's like a sport. Go out and use my knowledge for something decent, keeping the peace... Even if I am just adding to the problem. I still think I don't move instinctually enough. It should be one fluidic movement... I'll try n-  
  
Aadia's own attempt at being more so like a dragon in her finesse-like fighting style would cause her to trip in similar fashion to the cobblestone incident. Her weapon would give some support, but her hands brushed roughly against the filigree on the long handle of it. She would twirl around it, using it for support in her showgirl like movement, of which she internally cursed herself for. It was all she could do to recover from falling; she'd pull her lance free and aim it at the last two standing Galka. One still decorated itself with rage, as well as the source of such anger: The crimson crease across his cheek. The others were handling themselves pretty well, and Elarisa seemed to be keeping Osamu active with a mixture of support magic that Aadia could catch in the corner of her eye from time to time.  
  
I bet he's coming back for another scar to match that first cut. I know he's gonna hate me the rest of his life when he gets up from this fight. No way I'm going to murder him because of a little street fight. I hate Galkas... I hate Galkas. They just fight for no reason, they think it solves something. I hope this isn't how their government works, but I guess it might, given the fact they're so messed up in the head. I can't even tell if they're male or female either. They don't have sex; they just die and get reincarnated. So I guess I'd be giving the species a refreshing present if I killed it. No, I can't... That would really be awful... I have to just keep parrying and try to beat this guy over the head. Then he'll be out... Something behind me!? Jesus! Stupid warrior scaring me again, better watch it with that sword of yours or I'll turn you into my enemy... Too reckless even if he has lots of form, I don't like his style at all. That's it, no more. I can't stand anymore fighting; I've had enough... TAKE THIS YOU IDIOT!  
  
There....  
  
"All done." Aadia would dust off her hands against the foreside of her thighs, letting the lance dangle against her shoulder. The Galka had all been knocked unconscious, one by one and in a different order than she would have expected. She could at least rest a bit, the conflict ending as soon as it starting could. Magus would utter words of praise, but the pounding in her head from the rush of the fight made him a faint whisper compared to it. She sweated a bit, nothing severe, and the temperature of her body was a little more than she cared for.  
  
"That was very elegant." It was a soft voice that pierced her thoughts, which had begun as suddenly as they had died down. Elarisa had complemented her style of fighting, surprisingly to Aadia. Blue Mage, Chemist, and scholar were all genres of people who didn't care to bring about angst and fighting; however Elarisa could appreciate the exact timing and abilities of Aadia. It was puzzling, and Aadia found herself unable to reply. She was not worried; no one would care for her less if she didn't speak. Aadia was their savior of the moment.  
  
"Yeah, beautiful... Specially that high jump." The next voice that she could strain out was full of admirable confidence; it had to have been Magus. He seemed as if he was in the state of mind to clap, but her inability to respond must have stopped him. The Black Mage simply sat down on a fallen tree that had ceased to exist against the blunt force of Saruta Baruta's hot climate. The samurai should have been the next in line to compliment her, but he said nothing as he simply stared down at the scarred face of the lead Galka. The silver had faded to pink in a mix of the body hair and blood.  
  
Everything seemed back in order, the party could continue travelling and Aadia could return to Rydia to try and rest. Something hung on her mind, as if it was too easy to just go back to her usual routine of "Business as usual". She had to come with them; she felt a strong urge to do so. They were going to be in trouble again, she was sure of it. She even went so far as to assume that it would be Magus's fault as well, and what about meeting this Hume that the Elvaan girl before her was so proud of.  
  
"I'm going to come with you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What, you don't have a problem with me coming?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yes, that's it."  
  
"Alright... Let's just get going then.  
  
*** 


	9. Final Fantasy XI Chapter 9 Arrival

FINAL FANTASY XI  
  
CHAPTER IX  
  
Arrival  
  
To Magus, the battle had just been another test that would prove his strength. Even if the blunt force of Aadia's techniques of trade would be the cause of victory, he still felt as if he was getting somewhere with his lessons. The instructions for combat his master Torukoishi had provided were proving effective, but it was hard to think back to them in battle. Perhaps the mind of Aadia was better equipped to think for combat, and Magus might befall the trade of Blue Mage if there was still time for change. It was unlikely, having already reached a decent fourth of his life, that he could instantly change his method of attack and channel a different element other than the dark arts of a demon taoist.  
  
There wasn't much time spent staring over the bodies of the defeated Galka, Magus and company had begun again on their return trip cross the border to the Windurst town of Lenna just across the border. It was a quiet village-like township, with a great presence of water about. The Tartar people enjoyed living amidst nature and what better a choice than to live on the surface of a lake by means of docks? It made sense to the inhabitants of Lenna, and Torukoishi stationed his shop there. It was a place in which one could attain a plethora of medicines and herbs, and it was now apparent to Magus that his master might have opened the door to opportunities of shipping products and materials across countries, both Windurst and others.  
  
The federation of Windurst would pose no objection to Magus leaving with any sort of goods, and as they walked across the borders they would each be waved to by quite social Tartar guards. The tiny animal-like creatures each carried glaives, almost denoting that their fighting style was similar to Aadia's. Magus smirked; the thought of the little men leaping 20 feet in the air was quite comical to him. He tried to hide the smile in an attempt to avoid any questions, no need to answer what had caught his attention enough to make him laugh quietly to himself.  
  
The group was no worse than they were when departing as they were when arriving. The trek was comparatively quiet when shown aside the events that had ensued for them just making means to leave Rydia. Elarisa spoke little, and the same went for Osamu, Aadia as well. With all the silence amidst Magus, he hardly had the nerve to speak in front of any of them. It occurred to him that they probably were not quiet, but had little to talk about having each just been thrown together. One might have assumed they'd start asking social questions, like where they took origin from and the like, but no sort of speech derived from any of their lips.  
  
The entrance to the town wasn't as crowded as Magus had remembered it, and all but Aadia stepped on the wooden path constructed atop the clear water's mildly ebbing surface with ease. The face of the Dragoon seemed a bit unsettled almost annoyed with a touch of fear. Magus could assess all this from simply staring at her wondering why she had stopped, soon the sound of walking by the other two had stopped as well. Aadia almost grimaced, and shook her head, but sure enough she decided to follow them into the collections of structures.  
  
There was a variance of Tartars and Mithra walking about, the cat like people towering over the counterparts of occupancy of the Windurst land. The only humane creatures there was an old woman taking seat on a bench facing the water, and of course Magus, Aadia, Osamu, and Elarisa. It wasn't hard to locate Torukoishi's shop, Magus had been there a dozen times, and the crew assembled behind him followed intently, even Aadia. Her reluctance was completely candid; Magus would have to talk to her about it later if he ever got the chance.  
  
The door to Torukoishi's shop was unlocked; after the incidents he'd experienced while trying to deliver the package to Elarisa almost left him expecting the portal to be sealed. He was also growing tired to top it off, and his perception was becoming stretched and sometimes weak. A missed footstep here, or having to snap himself from the fog told him he could use nothing else but a nap. The site of the shop, his home was a relief. The shelves were lined with a wider selection than Elarisa's, and there were more of them. This was the largest building of the village-like area, and it showed from the amount of stock within. Behind the counter was a door, which led to another stock room, and from Magus's knowledge of tending to the shop, a laboratory of sorts. Further back was his quarters, and behind the counter that led to it all was the warm familiar face of his master.  
  
The robe Torukoishi wore was still the same, a blue cloak with red cloth from the waist up. Golden filigree would accent shoulders and cuffs and buttons and such. This was the traditional garb of a Blue Mage; Magus would expect Elarisa to take a little pride in seeing it. His master was certainly a testament to the class of azure, and the apprentice mage was already happy to see his father figure. A wave, a smile, and a simple nod; thus was the greeting he usually gave to Magus, so that was what Magus would bestow in advance.  
  
Torukoishi smiled, and even through his long silver beard and mustache that was seemingly ungroomed, but kept well, the pleasant feeling could be perceived. The long ponytail would dance along his back as he met Magus in the middle of the shop, walking calmly with his hands behind his back. It was everything Magus remembered about home, and even in the short time he'd been away, he felt too much disattachment. It was good to return, and Magus spoke the first words that had been said in a while.  
  
"Good afternoon, master." With those words he would smile, but soon after take a seat in a chair stationed in the corner of the shop. It had just dawned on Magus that the location of the piece of furniture was in the exact location and position as the one in Elarisa's shop. It would make sense to place it there, giving patrons the opportunity to take a bit of rest while waiting for an item's preparation. Magus just needed to sit. He wouldn't use his restlessness as an excuse not to be formal in front of his master.  
  
"This is Elarisa, sir. She's the last customer we served today. Osamu, and Aadia." Magus would laugh a bit; trying to phrase it in a way that even his master would take a humorous stance towards. "They made sure you still had an apprentice." The light smile on Torukoishi's face would denote that Magus had achieved his goal, yet the Black Mage still expected a mild lecture on combat later on away from the eyes and ears of company. Elarisa would bow politely to her superior; smiling, she took the hand Torukoishi offered in a friendly shaking manner. The customs of both Elvaan and Hume seemed to intertwine perfectly, the bow not too vacantly formal or the shake too discourteously informal. It was nice to Magus, who didn't even care about politics, to see the two races getting along.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet, sir." Torukoishi laughed mildly under his breath, and of course his beard. Then the Blue Mage would simply shake his head. Being around the teacher so much, Magus could tell what the joke was to his master. Everyone was trying to strictly avoid saying his lengthy birthname. But it was apparently no problem for everyone to speak in his presence, which probably made the old man feel rather young with all this youth about. Osamu took a step forward, for no apparent reason to Magus, and it seemed there was a shard of concern. He didn't speak, so there was no reason to worry about whether the samurai was about to turn sides against the group, or if he was going to say something rude. He might have even lost his footing and been ashamed of it.  
  
"You all must be tired." Torukoishi would nod with a sense of importance, as if his words pierced the fabric of that was existence; yet it was followed by a grin. It was a possibility that the master felt he was a bit ominous, Magus smiled that he at least possessed a sense of self- importance. It had been a popular state of mind for people of the Blue Mage's age to have given up on life and settled in their ways, but Torukoishi seemed to still have a broad horizon, which he still sought out to improve. He still admired the old man, even when Magus had been in his services for the past 11 years.  
  
"Magus could you turn out the beds?"  
  
"You mean for us all to stay?"  
  
"Of course, it's almost evening."  
  
"I don't mind, do you Elarisa?"  
  
"Not at all, I have some things to take care of with Master Torukoishi."  
  
"Least I won't have to sleep in a Tartar house."  
  
"What was that Aadia?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
*** 


	10. Final Fantasy XI Chapter 10 Questions ...

FINAL FANTASY XI  
  
CHAPTER X  
  
Question's answered  
  
Moonlight glimmered off the ebbs and flows of the lake that the township of Lenna hung to, and Elarisa strolled quietly through the decently lit docks. She was not alone, earlier that evening she'd called for the attentions of the Blue Mage of which she sought. It was a pleasant surprise that Torukoishi would take her company so easily, as she was an unexpected guest. But there was a hanging thought on her mind that had popped into view once or twice that maybe she was summoned by his non- existent invitation. The two blue silhouettes matched each other's pace perfectly, and traversed the giant raft-like pathways together.  
  
"So what business do you have in Lenna?" Torukoishi would speak without need of justification or explanation; he just simply had the rank above her where he could ask her what he thought was necessary. Concern was absent from his face, he seemed to either be making warm conversation or possibly just wearing a mask of calm very well. It still comforted Elarisa; it was not as if he was a celebrity; a colleague of such prestige asking how you were going about was still something to make note of in her esteem.  
  
"There were some questions I had to ask you, and the others were enthused to come." She would speak softly, but her usual quiet manner was hardly noticeable in the silence of the night. She was quite audible, even if her voice was reserved so much. Perhaps it was the mist from the changes in temperature that carried her sound better. Elarisa didn't think of it much, Torukoishi seemed to nod and ready a response.  
  
"Then ask them." It was sharp and precise, yet it didn't seem to shout out the national anthem of pride of San D'orians when they said such. Elarisa was quite pleased that she could relax a bit in the presence of this master, even if she was quite used to being in the fray of pleasantries and politeness. The Elvaan culture was strict, and aside from that it was also a monarchy. Perhaps the representational counsel that the Tartars indulged in had worn off well on the man. Was he always amidst the Taru Taru culture, or had he only recently arrived in such?  
  
"Well... Do you think the ingredient I ordered could be a key part of a cure-all?" The elixir, that was one of her current projects; now was as good a time as ever to introduce the thoughts of the panacea she wished to generate to Torukoishi. If she could succeed, it could heal the sick and replenish the wounded. Both military ends and that of the public, she would be aiding her faction country greatly. It was another step in the quiet war, and she didn't mind pursuing a future for her people.  
  
"It's just Matoyan sage, but I could understand how its value to restore eyesight quickly would add to what you were aiming at." Torukoishi would smile; perhaps her quiet yet ambiguous nature was presented well. There she was, a youthful girl, not out playing in the fields or attending to matters of fashion and frivolousness; she was attempting to find a cure to all. Elarisa was gravely modest in most cases, but she couldn't help returning the pleasant smile that the old man had given her. He seemed like an old friend she had left behind long ago, even if this was their first meeting.  
  
"On another note, I discovered an elemental ability I had no idea of before and was wondering if you knew of its effect." She was comparing notes with one of the great; she had to show off her skill somehow. It wasn't that she meant to show off, she just wanted to convey her thoughts thoroughly. What better way than to show him the spell itself? She would raise her arms into the air, a few glimmers of light lighting up in her skin itself. Then, after a slight pause, her hand would be channeled by their pillars outward towards the lake of which they walked around. The water would swirl around, a small whirlpool forming and the singing sound of whispering wind would call out.  
  
Torukoishi smiled, and clapped his hands a bit. The appendages that formed such motion then both pointed forward, and in a slight gleam of blue light that contrasted the lavender hue that Elarisa produced, the whirlpool would grow to double it's size. A few leaves were swallowed up in the path, until both the tools of the two mages would lower. It was apparent that he already knew the spell, now she expected to receive explanation of its useful qualities.  
  
"It's called Aera, but some pronounce it Aero. You learned it from a Zu, didn't you? At the time I first uncovered it myself, we used to think that the flapping of the black bird's mighty wings produced the gusts that bombarded us. However after studying it more carefully, it was moderately obvious that it was an elemental ability that the beast possessed. All I had to do was stand amidst its blowing, and use the source of power I knew I had to aptly redirect it. The Zu had been defeated, and I had acquired a new spell."  
  
No wonder Magus had fought so well, Elarisa had found the master Blue Mage to be a catalogue of information already, even from such a small reference as the casting of Aera and it's origin. She herself had learned it from a small hatchling Zu, which she had disturbed on accident on one of her travels. She traveled often, in search of new ingredients and herbs, but she was starting to consider the pilgrimage that Torukoishi must have taken in his day.  
  
"Is there anything else you can show me?" Elarisa was becoming too engrossed in his skill, he was so talented. It might not have been his talent, but more over his experience. The man wasn't quite ancient, but he was certainly not youthfully exuberant. His hair probably hadn't seen a trim since he was the age of his new apprentice. How long had Magus been in the company of Torukoishi, and by what means? Most of her questions were voiced within her mind, she should have asked. The chance to see the spells was overwhelming.  
  
"Have you ever performed the Fifth Level Holy?" He would ask her as if he was some fairy of good will about to bestow a gift. Elarisa shook her head; the fifth level holy was almost a legendary blue mage spell. It was not the most powerful, but certainly rare. What was the mention of the number five mean for the use of the spell? Another explanation would be given she hoped, but first a light up of his hands and her face signaled that the spell would begin. That faint blue hue in his arms would be given a strong competition, the safe area where the whirlpool had once been became a dazzling assortment of white light with a violet aura. The flares danced and swirled to her satisfaction, and Torukoishi cleared his throat.  
  
"The Fifth Level Holy pertains to the Fifth Zodiac symbol; Taurus. If the target is a Taurus, they are greatly affected by the power of the spell. If not, it's a harmless fireworks display. This usually is only used against humans, because they are the only people with a full knowledge of the Zodiac. I learned this spell's ability from being in a party of twin Taurus, brother and sister. They were the only people affected, and their birthdate seemed to be the only similarity between them. So therefore I simply made note of the casting method of the spell."  
  
Elarisa noted all of it in her head; it was all very useful knowledge. Perhaps one day when she would draw the powers of the monsters that honed such skills; she could make quick use of such without having to study the effects herself. The meeting with her and Torukoishi was almost destined, she needed this vital information to improve her technique of spell usage, and he needed to pass on the Blue Mage trade to someone who could use it well.  
  
"Is there anything else I can show you?"  
  
"I've heard of the Aqua Breath technique before..."  
  
"Oh? I know of that, but it's a little difficult to perform at my age."  
  
"Well, there is a matter of something else I'd like to ask you."  
  
"Oh there is?"  
  
"Tell me about the Wasser-Kristall."  
  
*** 


	11. Final Fantasy XI Chapter 11 Reflecting

FINAL FANTASY XI  
  
CHAPTER XI  
  
Reflecting  
  
Roaming sheep in search of the people full of love,  
  
Bathe yourself in water until your mind is soothed.  
  
Aadia made the motions with her mouth that would accompany the sounds, but was silent. It was written on the cover of a book in Hume text, with picture of ingredients to potions like herbs and crystals. The thing that made her mind ponder was that there were four sets of texts on the book, of the each of the races save for that of man. She would check the next book in the shelf, and once again find the same inscription; the only part she could make out was that in the Elvaan cursive.  
  
There was little relevancy for her to be flipping through Torukoishi's bookshelves in the living part of the structure that was both home and headquarters to the Blue Mage master. Aadia would replace the volumes in their proper spot and leave, heading towards a guestroom where she and Elarisa would sleep, in separate beds of course. When she first heard she would sleep in the same room, Aadia skipped a beat. But now she was safely assured no need to worry. The room was rather plain, and undisturbed; much like her own home. It was far from Rydia, and a larger San D'orian city of Batz.  
  
She was scarcely ever home; Aadia spent much time on the road in search of what one might call adventure. Rather than portray herself as a hero in search of a villain, she reminded herself she was more like what she imagined Osamu to be; a warrior who spent time defeating fiends of elements to improve their own technique. Her house was just a place to keep an extra set of the same outfit that she liked so much, and polish and ornaments for her spears. There was a time where there was an assortment of rings on the three tips of her lance, however a change of opinion had her remove the decorations.  
  
Opinion changed many facets of her destiny, from the way she cut her hair to the way she brought down her lance on the enemy. She never thought low of herself for being quick to change; if she did, it had to be for the right reason. She would be bringing a new horde of attacks into every battle not because she was being frivolous, but because she was adapting to her opponent's new style.  
  
She sat down upon one of the beds, which seemed hard from little use. She paid no attention to it, save for her realization of such; her own sleeping quarters matched such and she assumed she would be quite comfortable in the guestroom of Torukoishi. Magus was nowhere to be found; after having made preparations for everyone to sleep he had left and ventured into the Taru Taru city. Even in her boredom, Aadia's distaste for Tartars kept her in the stay of Torukoishi's presence. She wondered if Osamu was around, and her unsure feeling of being alone made her almost consider looking around for the samurai. He was still just a simple acquaintance, but his company was better than no one at all.  
  
She had to do it, and with a nod to herself, Aadia rose to her feet and left the room. It was a quick wait to see the main living room; she'd traverse the structure and take a seat in a wooden chair. Osamu seemed to be present somewhere, she had heard footsteps off in the shop which was just a doorway away from the living room. Sure enough, the shining figure would come into view and take a seat adjacent to her in another one of the wooden chairs in the general area where Aadia sat. He seemed a more concerned than when she had first met him, but then again she barely knew him. No pretext for making judgements on his manner.  
  
"Hmm?" Osamu replied to a question never asked, and it almost made Aadia feel a little mindful of her thoughts. It was almost as if he could read her mind as she progressed with her train of consciousness. Aadia adjusted in her chair, hoping that it would make a decent five-second stall 'til she had to answer such an odd calling. He hadn't even said anything, but she felt bombarded by his words.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Aadia's tone was low, and the samurai shrugged and turned away from her. Osamu would stare out at the half moon with intent as if he were pleading with it. Aadia knew little of the eastern Hume culture, and only a bit of the more common ways of the Bastok peoples; perhaps he was really asking the moon for guidance, she could see it in his eyes that such was a possibility. She was staring at him, and that made her feel uneasy as he turned and caught her gaze head on.  
  
"Tell me about San D'oria's national treasure." Osamu had simply blurted it out; she wasn't sure why he would ask such a thing. She cleared her throat; it could be a lengthy explanation; however she was not a professor on the crystal. Torukoishi would have known more, but it could be that Aadia's age had made it more appealing for Osamu to seek help from her. She reviewed a few basic thoughts she was taught in school about it, and began to speak.  
  
"The Wasser-Kristall, spelled with a W but you pronounce it with a V, is sort of the crown jewel of the Elvaan royalty. They use it as a symbol of our intellect, our power, and our discipline. Some say it has mystical powers for the element of water, and even ice. But then there are those who are skeptic. We'd know more but the monarchy made it a point not to let any scientist work on it because there's only one Wasser-Kristall. We've seen similar rocks out in the world, but none are as big and clean cut as the Wasser-Kristall. The crystals we don't use, we use in potions, weapons, and jewelry."  
  
Osamu seemed to have absorbed everything she had said, and she was glad. That was about all she knew, and it had satisfied the warrior before her. What quests for knowledge did Osamu have that would make him ask so suddenly of the crystal which was deemed a national treasure by her heritage. She had no idea why they would keep such a piece for a purpose other than greed, but perhaps folklore about the Wasser-Kristall was true. It wasn't really that the crystal was large either, it was only about the size of a man's fist. That was exceptional for a gem, but relatively small. The clean cut was something, for there was no way yet known to cleave it, nor its smaller pebble-sized counter parts. There were all sorts of crystals in the world, but none seemed as great as her country's own.  
  
"Do you think there are any other crystals in the world like that? Maybe not a water, but another element?" Osamu's questions seemed more like statements, as if he were announcing to her that there were in fact more crystals like the Wasser-Kristall. Maybe one of each element, or maybe only the waters could ebb so far and compact so much they formed a gem such as that which the royalty clung to so tight. She had to collect herself, and honestly consider whether Osamu might be right. But what of it? Why should she concern herself with another country's symbol?  
  
"I guess, but I don't see what you're getting at. Trying to say the Wasser-Kristall is worthless because it isn't the only one?" Aadia figured he might be playing fun at her moderate sense of national pride. The Elvaan certainly were a diamond in the rough, the only species brave enough to colonize the deserts of Saruta Baruta. There was much to worry about, but no Elvaan displayed expressions of dismay. It was the San D'orian way to overcome any obstacle, so she had been taught. It had been about 2 years since her initial training. She wasn't a veteran Dragoon, but her energetic enthusiasm made up for her inexperience. Even then, she was a strong fighter with a decent mind.  
  
"If that would be what I was saying, then some of the things I'm attending to would be useless." Osamu was almost talking in riddles, and Aadia hoped he would make some kind of explanation soon. Did Elarisa know any of this? Perhaps the Elvaan chemist was aware, she had been in the company of the samurai before Magus and she had happened upon them. It had only been a day since she had first met Magus, but the chain of events made it seem at least like a week. This was in fact the first night she would spend with any of these people.  
  
"What are you after Osamu? Why are you here?" She had to ask, it was hanging on her mind. Would he tell her or not? She was unable to predict his next move in this civil skirmish of questions and answers, but she did notice he was adjusting himself a bit too much in the chair than he should. It would almost seem as if Osamu was anxious. It was pressing though that she found out what interest he had in the Wasser-Kristall and potential other crystals of such value.  
  
"I'm just a travelling samurai, trying to find something I lost." Osamu seemed to smile, he probably knew that his answer gave her nothing to work with. Maybe he had possessed one of those shining gems of the elements, and then again maybe he was just teasing her. She would be unable to ask another question, for Magus entered the room through the shop. She didn't want to involve him; he might ask the wrong question and make Aadia lose her quest for information.  
  
"Hey guys." His words were simple, Magus just emitting a greeting before taking rest on a stool that rose him above the other two occupants of the room. His cape encompassed the back of the seat, and it made him seem like a mysterious figure hidden in a black shadow. Aadia wasn't intimidated by it at all; the cape seemed more like protection that some sort of forewarning. Perhaps the climate of the Windurst countryside made the cape necessary. She found herself pondering what material it was made of, and how it felt.  
  
"Hello, Magus... " Aadia just smiled at him, hoping to seem as if she wasn't troubled. Here had come this samurai with no previous conversational experience with her, denouncing some of the things she believed in with her own little way. It wasn't demeaning that he was so skeptic of trusting her with news of his travels, but the fact he would announce he didn't quite trust her yet. It held in her mind for a moment longer than needed, as some things did. She found it odd that she was thinking so much, it had to have been the environment. Torukoishi was a scholar who fathomed the depths of the universe; rethinking about the words spoken to her wasn't out of the question.  
  
Aadia decided it was time to take leave of them both, and head to sleep. Perhaps she could lie in bed and think about Osamu's theory of there being more than one Wasser-Kristall. It was feasible, however she felt that even if she thought it was unlikely, it felt true. She would rise to her feet and catch the attentions of both Magus and Osamu, who would each give a questioning look fitting of their personality.  
  
"I'm going to go to sleep now."  
  
"So soon? It's late, but not that late."  
  
"Yes, I was up early. So were you."  
  
"Yeah, alright. Well... Good night, Aadia."  
  
"'Night, Magus."  
  
"... Good night, Aadia."  
  
" Yeah... Good night... Osamu. " 


	12. Final Fantasy XI Chapter 12 Division

FINAL FANTASY XI  
  
CHAPTER XII  
  
Division  
  
Daylight poured into the room, and Magus would open his eyes. It was welcome, the dream he had been having involved a legendary Behemoth chasing the Black Mage for the simple reason that Magus had stolen his pants. Monsters didn't wear pants, so already the surrealism was obvious. As the daylight that flooded his sight faded, he finally could make out who had open the door to his quarters. It was not his master as he had expected, so the worries he possessed of having overslept took flight of him. It was however interesting who had woken him up. It was Aadia; she stood in the way of the window, having just pulled up the blinds.  
  
"Good morning?" Magus uttered words as he rose to his feet slowly. He was unaccustomed to having company decide to wake him up, and it crossed his mind that it might throw his schedule off if he were awake too early. Her attire had changed; it seemed the clothing she wore was now more adorn for travel. While the leather that bound her here and there remained, crimson pants had turned to ebony. And over shadowing it all was a red cloth. It was a rouge hue, and was buttoned up over her chest so that only her pants could be seen. In all sense of the word, a trenchcoat, however it was more designed towards Aadia's personality than the usual jacket.  
  
She seemed to be standing comfortably in it, as if this change of outfit was not a detour from the usual, but a return to her standard clothing. Magus waved a bit as he had spoken a greeting already, and accompanied such with a smile. It was relieving that she and not an upset Torukoishi had awaked him, but why had she woken him so early?  
  
"Good morning, Magus." She waved her own reserved greeting as well as replying her spoken word, and sat down on the bed next to Magus. The Black Mage was fully dressed, so he had no reason to feel as if she had invaded his privacy, or some other sort of impolite thing. Such would be beyond the Elvaan anyhow, so such worries would be simply paranoia. Aadia would scan the room, and Magus wondered if anything was wrong with the way he kept house. His room was plain, nothing extra to clutter up, for he knew he couldn't make sense of many objects in his room. There were standard pieces of furniture, and a small jewelry case for the hilt of his staff; nothing more.  
  
"What's up?" Magus reply stated everything he wanted to know, it still was a curious matter that Aadia had found her way into his room. There was no pretense that she was angry, or confused, or curious of any matter that involved him. Perhaps she was just visiting, but he had the feeling that the two of them would be out on the road again. Interesting things happened when she was around, not so much that she was the cause; he would act a little bolder around her to compensate for her almost intimidating matter. A woman who could leap twenty feet in the air, and strike much harder than he could was a bit much to take. He was just compensating for the presence of a strong woman.  
  
"Not much, but I want to ask a favor of you." Aadia's voice didn't waiver, so it wasn't a matter of life or death. She stood up, and took a few steps over to the case for Magus's hilt to examine the weapon he carried. Magus would easily have agreed to her terms, if he only knew what they were. He leaned back onto his elbows, slouching for comfort, and then he made his move.  
  
"What's the favor?" Aadia had taken the hilt from the case and now was twirling it between two fingers. Magus thought she might be trying to decipher how to get it to extend, but instead of rising to the occasion of explaining it he awaited her request. He still felt she was going to take him somewhere, but where would he be needed? Aadia set the hilt down on the table, and turned over to him, nodding to herself. Magus could only quirk a brow.  
  
"I want you to come to the San D'oria capital with me to visit the Wasser-Kristall." Aadia had spoken matter-of-factly, as if Magus was used to travelling. Indeed he was, but it was a bit forward for her to just assume he wanted to travel all that way. He didn't know much about where they were going either, only recollections that the Wasser-Kristall she spoke of was San D'oria's national treasure occurred. Why would she need to go visit that? She wasn't a thief; Magus could rest easy knowing that.  
  
"Fine, I'll have to talk with my master." After only minimal deliberation, he had agreed. Now there was the simple task of getting Torukoishi to agree to let him go on a reasonably lengthy trek to get to the capital of the Saruta Baruta country. It would take them roughly a week or so of walking, luckily it was no longer in distance, since Magus and Aadia would be starting on the Elvaan border.  
  
"I already spoke with him." Aadia's seemed to perk up with her words, as if it were a great deed she had done for Magus. Indeed it was, there was no reason for her to have proposed Magus's company if she hadn't gained permission from the keeper of the Black Mage. Magus was pleased, not only would he be getting out more, but also he would be in the company of such an interesting character as Aadia. He barely knew her, but there was a sense of trust that had carried with her ever since she had returned to take the hand of death away from him during the second incident with the Galka in Rydia.  
  
"So when do we leave?" Magus was already eager to pursue; it was going to be a hybrid of a much-needed vacation and a journey that would lead him to more knowledge. And he would be helping someone; it was apparent why Torukoishi would not reject Aadia's request. She was in the need of Magus, and Magus himself needed to be taken about the Elvaan country. In the presence of her, he needed not worry about his own Hume rank. The Elvaan would have to accept him if she had, and Elarisa was good testament. The deserts were however hot, and Magus would be in for some trip he expected. He still had some things to talk to Aadia about, so gathering his purse of gil he readied to ask her some things.  
  
"We can leave as soon as you're ready to go." Aadia left the room, but stood quietly in the doorway. She was leading, and Magus expected more of this as the trip pursued on. She was probably the more experienced traveler. Torukoishi had raised his apprentice mage well, but it was all in theory. Magus hadn't seen much combat outside of witnessing it. Nor had he seen much of the world outside a textbook. Sure, the young Black Mage had traveled, but never had he had time to investigate his surrounding as much as he wanted to. Torukoishi kept a strong schedule that he wanted his foster child to follow.  
  
"Alright, well, we should leave now." Magus was still anxious as he had been it was about time that they get on the road. It was still early enough that their arrival in San D'oria in early afternoon would allow them to travel just before the heat. They would need shelter however around the mid-afternoon, unless Aadia didn't want any such thing. The Elvaan people were raised in the deserts of Saruta Baruta, it might come to pass that Magus would just have to settle with the dripping of sweat off his body if it got that severe. Conversation ensued as they picked up things here and there and went about the departure process.  
  
"You aren't going to say goodbye to Torukoishi?"  
  
"Because he doesn't like to be disturbed this time of day."  
  
"Oh I see..."  
  
"What about Osamu and Elarisa?"  
  
"They left earlier today, Osamu is heading off, and Elarisa is going to stay here."  
  
"I won't disturb Elarisa, she's probably with Torukoishi."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"Did Osamu say anything about where he was headed?"  
  
"No, he probably just had some things to attend to."  
  
"Did you see him leave?"  
  
"No, Elarisa did however."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"How do you get out of this crazy maze?" The two of them had made a wrong turn down the hall, the conversation had led them the wrong way, but Magus wasn't surprised that even after all this time living here he could still make a mistake whether he'd been distracted or not. It was an interesting catacomb even if the structure he and Torukoishi shared was relatively small. It was surprising that one could get lost with only a small amount of halls and doors to choose from.  
  
"It's just that door... So, Aadia... why are we visiting the Wasser- Kristall?"  
  
"Because... It's not important, I've just never really seen it before."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Yeah that's all there is to it."  
  
"Why did you want me to come?"  
  
"Oh that's simple, I just wanted some company."  
  
*** 


	13. Final Fantasy XI Chapter 13 Reunion

FINAL FANTASY XI  
  
CHAPTER XIII  
  
Reunion  
  
It only made sense for him to be on the road again, Osamu had begun a voyage on towards his homeland of Gustaberg. From being amidst too many Elvaan perhaps, he had grown to long the company of Humes again. It was not that the Elvaan themselves were not hospitable towards him, his proper manner had seemed to deem him an appropriate outsider to find conversation among other things with. The problem was that the Republic of Bastok was just that much more hospitable that he needed to return. There was one other reason; Osamu could not stand idly by in one place when he had to retrieve the Hikeshi. Even if Zathiel might reside elsewhere, it was nice to be out and about again.  
  
Leaving behind the friends he had just met was a bit harder than he expected. They were just acquaintances, but he had felt a bond with Elarisa that was deeper than just that. Perhaps he should have stuck around the Taru Taru village of Lenna longer, but instincts told him to set out. And as far as he was from that very place, it was pointless to turn back. The progress he made was too much to ignore; he had left the previous evening bidding a last farewell to only Torukoishi and Elarisa.  
  
The master Torukoishi was an interesting character, mainly that his name bore eastern origin. Perhaps Osamu's brethren would know of this scholarly Blue Mage, but he would always be unable to ask them since he was on such bad terms. He was a samurai amongst naught but a clan of shadowy thieves and ninjas. A knight among the weak of will, he could press on only alone in his seemingly valiant quest. Sometimes he would look back on his leaving his mother behind, the only one of the family he left behind that he cared for. It was no consolation, he had never heard her say good bye, but then again how could he? At his birth, the sick traditions of the Kuro-sei peoples had made Osamu's father pinch the throat of the just-born child in such a way that her voice would never be used again. "The voice had been passed on, may it never be used twice in the same place."  
  
Thoughts that reflected his partly bleak childhood made him shudder; he never wanted to go home. Certainly there was a better place to go for a final resting-place other than the place he was raised; Osamu attempted to rid himself of the horrible thoughts and clear his mind. His main priority now was attaining the crystal of his ancestor who had attained it. He felt that he was the last of his bloodline that reflected a potential worthy possessor of the Hikeshi, and to add to that; Osamu felt that the size of the Hikeshi was about the same as one would guess the Wasser-Kristall to be. He never had the chance to ask Torukoishi if there was a connection, but he could do so once he got hold of it again.  
  
For one supposed to be clear of mind, Osamu felt that he could be a bit more empty than he had made himself, in the sense that his mind was filled constantly with speculation. He gazed over the horizon to find nothing but open fields and lush forests. There would be a short time where he crossed over a small portion of Saruta Baruta, but that would be a while from now; also the only time of the trip spent in San D'orian land. Osamu just wanted to stay in a fresh territory he had not seen much of; Ronfaure was the perfect place.  
  
Safety seemed sure, and he continued on through the high grasses. There wasn't another person in sight, of any race. Perhaps he would see guards or soldiers of one of the factions on one of the borders to show that he had reached the end of the forest people's country, but then again that would be some week or so away. Another day would be spent traveling across the Elvaan land, and three more after that to get to the nearest Hume city of Cain. He was lucky, as were the rest of his recent acquaintances that most business was conducted a portion of the world where the three countries of the massive continent met. Most people lived here, except the peoples of Jueno.  
  
Jueno was a southern country of ingenuity, and technically a principality of the Republic of Bastok. However the principality did find itself stationed on Taru Taru land owned by the Mithra, so it was considered a place where all of the five races could coexist. Osamu had heard recently of a new take in leadership there, a youthful representative that took heed the needs of the people and did what he was supposed to do. It was a prime ambassador whose decision seemed final, but Osamu had never made it down to Jueno ever in his life. The country where ships flew threw the sky was irrelevant if Osamu never had to travel there, unless his journeys took him there because of Zathiel.  
  
Osamu's clouded head would finally disperse, as he heard a slight crack out in the distance. It was a bit unnerving that something had managed by him without him knowing instantaneously what it was. His first notion was to draw his sword, but then of course what if it was just an innocent who had crossed his path. It wasn't as if Osamu owned these lands, and perhaps his travels had made him take too much haste to attacking whatever moved. The footsteps were a rather interesting set, placed just over the hill and too rapid to be just one person. It had to be no more than three, because it didn't sound like a military troop of some sort. Osamu crouched down under the safety of a rock.  
  
"Come closer... Come on. " Osamu uttered words to himself to make a target clear, and the two figures finally came over the hill. The first was dressed in loose clothing, and it seemed too familiar to be someone who wasn't looking for Osamu. It dawned on him that the Ranger he had seen for the third time in his life was out and about again after that skirmish in the bar at Rydia, the two feathers on some kind of ornament fastened above the person's ear gave the final clue. The next he had not expected as much as he might have the designated Ranger.  
  
It was a woman, dressed in a sleeveless tunic-like shirt of some sort of light color. She also wore another light colored skirt that was down to her knees with a slight slit on each side that reached her mid-thigh; Osamu could make it out as blue. Her hair was short in the front, bangs clearly visible; yet she still had two thin ponytails behind her. They were wrapped in beads, and Osamu was pleasantly surprised to see two large ornaments at the base of each extension of the girl's hair shaped like dragons. She wore a pair of gauntlets that were a lapis color, also wrapped in gold filigree; just as he remembered. Her boots were similar, and Osamu could see that she carried a single point lance unlike the one Aadia carried with its three sections.  
  
"Hiroto!" It was a female voice, full of vigor and youthful life. She was calling out the blood name of Osamu, and he smiled and rose from behind his cover. In some of his travels a female dragoon had accompanied him, and she had returned to him. She was a good friend to him, and it had only been in recent weeks that they had separated. She was charged with finding an Elvaan thief who had committed a few too many minor crimes in the Bastok land, and he was after a possibly similar character in search of an artifact taken from his hometown. They were the perfect travelling pair, and they got along as well.  
  
"Lourdes! This is a nice event." Osamu waved at the two figures coming over the hill. While he still didn't know why the Ranger had come along with her, he was sure that the Dragoon had her reasons. Lourdes was a strong woman, and seeing Aadia execute her offensive feats the previous day had strongly reminded him of his friend. Now he was treated with another meeting with her, even if there was no real pretense for it.  
  
"Certainly is... Thanks Hollis." She would nod the Ranger aside her and Osamu could assess that she had used this Hollis as a guide. It was obvious that they had met before, the incidental fashion was a bit unexpected. However, why had Hollis cooperated? Osamu would have to ask Lourdes why, but there was also a lot of other catching up to do. Overall, he was just happy to see his companion again even if the circumstances were completely left up to the wind.  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
"I've been tracking you down for about a week."  
  
"I guess you heard what happened to me in the cafÃ©?"  
  
"Yes, and then I heard this guy was involved."  
  
"And I helped her find you for a small fee."  
  
"I guess I owe you a little credit, I found you trying to kill Zathiel."  
  
"That Elvaan guy?"  
  
"Yes, and try it on us and you'll see the same treatment I tried on him."  
  
*** 


	14. Final Fantasy XI Chapter 14 Locale

FINAL FANTASY XI  
  
CHAPTER XIV  
  
Locale  
  
Aadia was becoming a bit impatient with the backdrop for the current progress of their adventure. She didn't mind that it was a bit green, but everything seemed to be alive around her. She was beginning to have a sensory overload trying to perceive what she should bring her weapon down upon and what she shouldn't. Magus hadn't seemed to flinch at the singing of birds or any of the other animal callings; but then again he was from this part of the world. Aadia was glad to be heading in this direction, fearing if she actually went deeper in the southeastern country she'd become enveloped in its forests forever.  
  
"So this is how you like it? So green?" Aadia put her words together carefully; there was no reason for her to insult Magus for having a taste for being around the living. His patience was almost admirable, but she knew she could best him in heat tolerance. It wasn't a contest, but it was nice to play around in her head their strengths. Magus took a few steps to reach her side; he had trailed behind often to take heed of the nature around them.  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing like a Ronfaure forest." Magus looked at the sky, which was outlined in trees no matter where you looked. Indeed, the young Black Mage was right about that. In Saruta Baruta, where Aadia had obviously been raised, all one could see was rock and sand. The only shrubbery was cacti and small bushes scattered about. It was interesting that her national treasure would be the Wasser-Kristall, Wasser being another word for Water. Yes, water had abundance in San D'oria, but only deep beneath the surface in underground deposits. Sometimes the water was salty, and she assumed the sand had tainted it.  
  
Aadia smiled to herself as the two passed a small stream. She would think of water, and there it had appeared in a surface-dwelling abundance. The formation looked inviting, and Aadia would tap Magus on the shoulder as she headed to the water to take a drink. It was a primitive process, but getting her hands wet wasn't an everyday occurrence. The leather of her hand braces shimmered a bit, but she did not worry of it becoming taught as she cupped her hands and lightly dipped them in the flowing water. As she took a sip from her bare wet hands, she couldn't help but remember what the ocean looked like. There was water as far as the eye could see, and one day she would have to return to it.  
  
Magus had followed her as she instructed; now he knelt beside her filling a small canteen with water. It was the only thing he seemed to travel with, and most of the time it was hidden behind his cape. At least the Black Mage was smart enough to take only necessary things, Aadia was glad she didn't have to wait years for him to catch up from dragging a heavy load. She dropped her lance in the water as she waited for him to do so; some droplets splashed back at her but the shining of the sun against the metal beneath the crystal clear layer made her not mind it at all.  
  
She shook her head, feeling as if she was a child playing with the forces of nature just because she could. Elvaan children were taught that water was the giver of life; the piece of the hymn she had read from Torukoishi's book rose into her mind. "Roaming sheep in search of the people full of love, bathe yourself in water until your mind is soothed." It made sense that such would be written in Elvaan cursive, but why it was on that book and several of the others did not come clear. And there were so many different styles, that was also something to wonder about.  
  
Magus had finished filling the canteen and closed the lid on it immediately, not pausing to take a sip of the water. Obviously he was not thirsty, and he rose to his feet while Aadia still sat quietly near the stream. She decided it wasn't good to waist too much time, and pulled her weapon from the water. She had a strap on her back in which to hold it, but Aadia decided to carry it against her shoulder for a while. Without a word, the two of them headed back onto the trail they were following. Aadia tried not to think about following the indirect directions of a Tartar.  
  
The animals were still continuing their ruckus, and Aadia hoped that one of them might be wild. It might silence the others if she took out one of the larger creatures, not that she wanted to pointlessly slay the native residents of this land. It would just be a sign of the times if a wild beast did come after her; lately each day carried a small incident. A horde of wasps that didn't like a person amidst their territory, or perhaps a mischievous goblin trying to take something she carried. It made life exciting sometimes, and it was beginning to prove the worth of the numerous people who practiced some art of fighting.  
  
Aadia could see little on the horizon, just a few random birds and some kind of rat. It wasn't the end of the world to let the creatures cross her path, which the rodent seemed to be doing. The flying animals would peck at the ground in search of some sort of food, and Magus and she grew closer as they walked. The birds did not bother with her, not did the rodent. She took a few glances just to be sure, and the sight of the rat like beast was almost appalling. It was just such a random combination that she was startled a bit.  
  
It had the ears of rat, of which she had seen in some parts of the city; aside from that it had the face of a bird. A speckling of white amidst a cover of brown feathers, and it possessed two talons instead of a mammal's feet. To accompany this, it had the tail of a rat; all this bird and beast hopping towards her. Aadia wasn't sure how to react; she took a step back from Magus and stopped. She could already tell he was noticing her angst towards the rat-bird, and he halted his paces as well to turn around.  
  
"It's nothing, that's just a mataviel. That's what the Taru Taru call them." Magus was once again undisturbed by the overbearing presence of nature, this mataviel had proved it. If he didn't look twice at a rodent possessing the face of a bird, what would make him flinch? Aadia was assured for the moment, until the bird came onto her boot and stared at the lacing. It would open it's beak and gaze with intent eyes; Aadia felt forced to shake her leg and brush it off with the moderate force of such.  
  
Persistence took shape, and the mataviel would take perch on her foot again, this time making no hesitation to grabbing at the lace. It was to no avail, they were tied tight in an Elvaan knot, but it was quite aggravating that the beast wanted to mutilate her shoe. She kicked at the air and sent it out onto its back, trying to get rid of it once more. It landed on the ground on its feet without trouble, but it growled. Did she give the impression the lacing was alive, and trying to fight back? Aadia was about to become aggravated, she knew such but it didn't seem that the bird was going to give up. Magus showed a bit concern; to him it was just a local animal that didn't mean any harm.  
  
"Come on, leave it be. It's not that big a threat." Obviously the Black Mage was trying to stop any potential conflict, already the growling had becoming louder. Aadia wasn't threatened; so much as she was aggravated at the animal for thinking it could take her on. She pointed her tri-point lance at the fiend and gave it a stern glare. It would be more acceptable if it would just be intimidated and run away, but Aadia was not afraid to strike it if it lunged. She knew nothing of the habits of a mataviel, so it could be a potentiality that aggressive behavior was normal.  
  
The bird tipped its beak skyward and began to howl an oppressive screech; Aadia could barely stand her ground without losing her temper. Smaller animals from all around would spread out from Magus and she, attempting to get away. Perhaps the beast did this often, and the effects left by the mataviel's cry were devastating. But it seemed too lucky for all these creatures to run and hide from such a small unintimidating animal. Aadia was given her answer to her unsaid question, and a shadow would befall her momentary. Her gaze darted upward, and a terrible sight would make her really wish she was within the San D'orian borders again.  
  
"What the hell is that!?" Aadia was horrified by the sight of such a plump bird, it resembled the face of the mataviel in many ways; the small bear and inset eyes along with the plump cheeks and 'ears' made of pluming feathers. Her Dragoon skill had taught her to leap up and in the reverse to dodge an attacking bird, and she did so, catching a brief glimpse of the bird eye to eye. It was like staring into the face of a dragon of which her class held so high. It was actually a fearsome beast, and the agility of it for being a bulging sack of feathers made it even more imposing a sight than the small mataviel.  
  
"Now you've done it, pissed off a Zemzelet!"  
  
"A Zemzelet!?"  
  
"Yeah, mataviels develop into those things when they mature!"  
  
"Oh my god... "  
  
*** 


	15. Final Fantasy XI Chapter 15 Indecision

FINAL FANTASY XI  
  
CHAPTER XV  
  
Indecision  
  
  
  
There was no reason for any of this to happen; Magus was completely at a loss when he saw the zemzelet make its way out to attack Aadia. It would make sense that the creature was defending the young it had spawned, but in all seriousness none of these events should occur. Was it fear that had inspired in his heart, or was Magus just a bit frustrated with the escalation at hand. He couldn't simply sit by; Magus began to draw the hilt of his staff from his belt, undoing a clip that would hold it to his waist. However, before he could finish, Aadia and the beast she tried to tackle in battle would come his way. The Black Mage was forced to leap out of the path of the two and he could feel stray feathers clinging to his legs.  
  
"Come on, you can't be serious..." Magus uttered the words under his breath, as he watched the Elvaan and the zemzelet try for each other's blood so fiercely. He'd seen fighting before, and had fought before; but there was nothing as intimidating as watching the two lunge at each other with lightning speed. It was like there was a magnetic force that pulled them together, yet as soon as the two touched they were pulled apart. They relayed off the trees and ground, and Aadia clashed her lance against the talons of the bird. It was a thrust and parry at the same time, and he could see neither was getting anywhere.  
  
"Stupid bird, it wasn't my freak of a child who attacked you was it!?" Aadia was shouting out a multitude of things as they clashed; Magus looked around to see if the small rat-bird mataviel that instigated this was still around. It seemed to truly have escaped Aadia's wrath, and as sad as it was, it seemed that the zemzelet was merely sacrificing itself. All this had starting over something as trivial as the lacing of boots. He was getting frustrated still, and the small circle of spells that he had honed came to mind. There really wasn't much in his array; anything that was above his level was usually just a fluke action.  
  
"I'll teach you to mess with me!" Aadia would thrust out her weapon a little higher this time, and Magus witnessed the falling of feathers become company to blood. The zemzelet would shriek and send himself backward by pushing off of Aadia. Aadia's coat seemed to provide some protection; perhaps that was why she changed her attire for the trip. Magus assumed it was all over; the fight should end when the opponent was fatally wounded. The creature had something else in mind, and Magus was beginning to grow more and more sick of the situation. It was hard to simply stand by, and his staff extended to full length from his pressing the trigger on it. Down the metal of one end came, he forced it in the manner that he always practiced.  
  
"Aadia, get back!" Magus shouted out to his traveling companion as his black clad palm extended towards the bird. As the Dragoon cartwheeled herself free of the radius in which Magus proposed attacking, a small flicker of light would encompass the bird's feet. It was a pleasant surprise to the cast; a random bolt of blue energy, which came from skyward, struck down the bird. It sent the zemzelet to its knees, and what Magus perceived as unconsciousness. There was only a low moan emitted from its beak.  
  
It wasn't much of a battle; Magus had brought a quick end to it in hopes to get back on the road. While he was not a monger of violence, he was not afraid to fight or even to incite a conflict. To him, there were some things only resolvable by bringing about pain. Besides, Magus did practice the elemental arts of the Black Mage, which were created to invoke damage. His soul was not dark, nor was his magic skill, but it was seemingly a tremendous responsibility for Magus to avoid going around killing people.  
  
Aadia dusted herself off from her exit of the battle, which had sent her into the dirt. She seemed a little displeased, but she'd had her part in the attack. It was her weapon that had strewn the red stains upon the ground, and she should not have seemed so selfish as to think she was the only one who could kill. That was the demeanor Magus felt she carried after he had struck down the bird. Only Aadia can take things down... He silenced himself from thinking ill of her; she really was a lot more of a fighter than he was.  
  
She didn't wait for him too much, simply gesturing for him to continue with her and walking with a slow pace away from the battleground. Magus understood; it was time to get back on the road. They still had to go see the Wasser-Kristall, and this wasn't even so much as a set back. Magus wasn't really sure why they were heading off to see the crystal, and he wasn't so sure that Aadia knew what she was doing either. But could he ask her why she was taking him along on this outing so easily? Torukoishi had approved, and that alone was enough. But the fact she had proposed the idea to him did indicate she was seemingly friendlier than the other Elvaan he had met. He hadn't spoken much with Elarisa, he could not decide on her manner.  
  
"Hey Aadia..." He didn't finish her sentence, her facial expression hadn't perked up like he expected. She wasn't paying attention to him at the moment, but it was not as if anything else was catching her gazing either. Aadia was just staring at the ground; she must have been in thought about the events or maybe even what Magus sought to ask her. He quieted down, not hoping for her to respond at all. Was she quieter when she traveled? Magus wasn't sure if she really was quiet, he arrived at more indecision when he thought about it.  
  
"Hm? You were going to say something?" Aadia had in fact replied after all, her posture also changed a bit. She was standing up more and her gaze was focused more on the road ahead. It took Magus a second to remember what he was going to ask her, she had caught him by surprise. He took another pause before speaking to push in on the ends of his staff in order to shape it back into a hilt. After replacing the hilt into the fastenings at his belt, he decided to speak.  
  
"Why are we going to see the Wasser-Kristall?" Aadia didn't seem to register much of what he said until the sentence was complete. She turned to look at him for a moment, before returning her line of vision ahead. Her expression wasn't unnerving to Magus; it made him think. It was a smile, yet her eyes had a little concern in them. As if they asked, "Why do you care? Do you hold it in importance?" She could even be flattered that he wanted to know more about her and the quest she dragged him along on.  
  
"Well, I haven't ever seen the Wasser-Kristall before, and apparently it's important to my country." Aadia spoke as if she was the only one with common sense enough to perceive the importance of the crystal San D'oria possessed. Magus considered that he might just be on edge, yet the reason wasn't easy to grasp. He couldn't decide whether it he might have been on to something. Magus decided to just match her pace and stay quiet for the moment. He felt there was something on Aadia's mind, but what was it? He couldn't hold himself in any longer, and after only roughly a minute of silence, he decided to try and start conversation again.  
  
"So, getting a feel for Windurst more?"  
  
"You mean that zemzelet?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure you don't see many back home."  
  
"That's true, there aren't too many birds in San D'oria."  
  
"What happened to all of them?"  
  
"There's a strong proficiency in the Elvaan culture for cooking fowls."  
  
*** 


	16. Final Fantasy XI Interlude Roaming She...

**__**

Interlude

Roaming sheep in search of the place you'd never now,

Listen to the wind until you can hear the sign.

Roaming sheep in front of the gate that closed so tight,

Take a rest on the earth until you can find the key.

Roaming sheep in search of the people full of love,

Bathe yourself in water until your mind is soothed,

Roaming sheep in front of the deep and dreamless sleep,

Here you're by the fire, able to warm your heart.

Each and every moment,

Arrest time goes by.

All in this world has to change.

Roaming sheep in search of the

Better take your breath until you can hear the sign.

Roaming sheep in search of the place you may never reach,

Better love yourself, tomorrow's another day.

[ This song is copyright Nobuo Uematsu, and Square. ]


End file.
